What I want
by Tomoyo- 310
Summary: Sometimes you don’t care what’s wrong or right :“Eriol..” she said not daring to look back at the eyes she met an instant before.. “Tomoyo don’t , ok..don’t tell me that this is wrong, or that you don’t want it as much as I do, cause I won
1. Default Chapter

SUMMANARY: Tomoyo and Eriol work at this big corporation in England and are both big executives in it, although there young (Tomoyo 25 and Eriol 26)

SUMMANARY: Tomoyo and Eriol work at this big corporation in England and are both big executives in it, although there young (Tomoyo 25 and Eriol 26). Tomoyo started working there a few months ago, but Eriol has been there almost a year, so you can imagine her surprise when she met the man that she secretly loved when she was very young, same thing for him. But now things where different, not just for her but for him as well, especially for him, so these feelings that began to revive in both hearts were staring to torment them other then rejoice them.

Let it be said that I don't own Cardcaptors or any of its caracters, they All belong to Clamp so don't try to sue me.

Oh and please be nice to me cause this is my first fanfic. And of course R+R.

".." Dialoges '..' Thoughts

* * *

CHAPTER 1:

He was sitting there, in front of her, not saying anything. Just there staring.

"What?" she said in a joke.

"Ooh nothing" he said back.

"We can go now, you know? I've already finished everything" she said while taking her bag and pulling out the keys of her office.

He did that often, just go in her office and watch her work in silence. She continued doing what ever she was supposed to do, not wanting to start a conversation that she knew wouldn't let to a good path. She dropped things, stumble, and forgot what she was doing when ever he was there; he made her so nervous, and yet he was always so calm.

"Aren't you going to turn off the computer first?" he said still sitting down on the chair that faced her desk, and without changing the calm expression on his face. He knew she was nervous, and he loved the way she manage to convince her self that she was acting so normally.

"Yeah I forgot..." 'stupid, stupid Tomoyo' she said facing back the computer and turning it off.

"Tomoyo"

"Yeah?"

"Tomoyo you know that we need to talk about what we..." he started saying in a calm voice when he was abruptly cut of by her. "Umm you shouldn't be here, and you know that?" she said pulling enough courage to bring the subject that she's been avoiding for a long time now; but yet not enough courage to face him cause her pale face was so flushed and she didn't want him to notice.

"why not?" he said not taking his eyes off of her "and... why aren't you looking at me" he added, his voice still calm.

'God he noticed the blush, I know he did' "Um... you know why not" she said quickly "what you're doing is not right, and...and...I don't know why I'm not looking at you, I...I don't want to, that's all...God" she said this last things rapidly, with fury, like trying to find a way to turn out the attention from the first question.

"Ooh I see" he answered still calmly. "what IM doing, not us, me alone...right?" still focusing in the answer of his first question.

"Yeah...you..." she said this almost trying to convince her self with her own words.

"We should go... you got the key to the front door, cause I forgot mine?". She was so used to having him there when she was leaving every day, that she was lately forgetting to bring her own keys. They were, almost every day, the last ones to leave the company, so they had to close the front door, not that the security guy couldn't do it, but they preferred to be sure the it was done personally.

He walked her to her car each day, not saying much; their conversation was cut off in two when she told him one day not to talk about each others feelings anymore, she knew that nothing good was coming out of those conversations cause nothing could happen, nothing should happen, and she promised her self that nothing was going to happen.

"Yeah, I always do" he said this time pulling him self up from the chair, and taking his keys out of his left pocket.

She was at the back of her office so she had to go through it to get out 'now it's a good time cause his facing back and I don't have to see his face...oh God , how much do I want to see his face, how much do I want to look in those blue eyes, No, no I cant, girl get a grip Nothing can happen, ok, nothing'. She was struggling with her thoughts while she was making her way out off her working place, the place where she met him again, the place where she rediscovered the feelings she thought lost, the place were she found out of his feelings as well.

FLASH BACK

"Eriol we are never going to get this job done by Friday, its impossible" she said putting the paper she was reading down. "I'm tired...for God sakes, its 1 am and we haven't even finished half of the budget planning...and I'm not going to even talk about the taxes" She said now closing her eyes and massaging her head while she played with her hair.

He was analyzing some data in his computer when she started talking, so he stopped to look at what she was doing 'God do you even know what your doing to me Tomoyo, why do you have to play like that with your hair, why do you have to bite your lower lip like that, why do you have to smell so nice, why do you have to be so perfect, damn it!?' he thought. 'God things were so simple before you came back in my life, but know...'

"What?"

"um?" he said coming back from his state

"I'm been serious, don't stare at me like that"

"No, sorry I was just thinking of something else"

"Ooh, so you didn't hear a thing I said about section 7 of the report"

"um... no...sorry" he said this taking of his glasses and massaging his now closed eyes

'Oh God here we go again and the whole look at me I'm such a handsome model thing, does he even now how sexy he looks when he takes the glasses of, yeah I bet he does it to push my buttons' Now she was the one staring at him.

Then he looked back and their gaze met. They stayed like that for a few minutes, seemed like hours in their minds. Then she looked down, she was all flushed, not knowing what to do or say.

"Tomoyo"

"um?"

"why does destiny play this games with me?"

"What do u mean?"

"Why cant I ever get what I want, when I know it wants me back?"

"I don't seem to be getting what you're saying Eriol" But she did, she knew exactly what he was talking about: her.

"Why do I always have to have these barriers that keep me from what I want, that keep me from being happy, truly happy?"

"I thought you were happy"

"I did too. Part of me is, you know, when I come home and I look at them sleeping in there beds, like angels, that's happiness...but not entirely cause it still isn't ..."

She started to get nervous. How could they be having that conversation? No, this wasn't good, not at all. She couldn't, he couldn't, it wasn't right.

"um...we're tired we should go home and get some rest" she said picking up her thing and tossing them on her bag, then quickly standing up.

He then stood up and quickly grabbed her arm turning her around and making her face him.

"ask me"

"what?"

"ask me what I want"

"Eriol...you know that I cant...I.."

"Ask me" he said this time in a more commanding voice, yet not loosing its gentleness.

"What do you want Eriol?"

"You"

END OF FLASH BACK

'Oh God why do I have to feel this, I wish I could throw it all away, tell him what I fell, that I don't care about everything else, that I give a damn about his WIFE AND KIDS... GOD TOMOYO what are you saying you're out off your mind' She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even see him standing in front of her... then she did...she gasped

"Eriol..." she said now not daring to look back at the eyes she met an instant before, eyes that where staring at her with such passion.

"Don't , ok, don't...don't tell me that this is wrong, or that you don't want this as much as I do, cause I wont believe you this time" he said stepping closer to her.

She stepped back but he grabbed her from the wrist.

"Eriol don't... you know we cant do this... you know we shouldn't, you know this is wrong"

"Do you notice that every time you say that, you always tell me that we cant do this cause it's wrong, or cause it shouldn't be, but never cause YOU, and only You, don't WANT this to happen, why is that?" he said this last thing with a much deeper voice, almost whispering, almost seducing her with the escaping of the sounds.

This time she met his gaze, she saw it in his eyes, his desire, his need for her, his love.

"Don't make me answer that. please" she said almost pleading, then facing back down.

He grabbed her chin making her face him back again and pulling him self closer to her, their lips almost touching, a whisper away, closer, and closer...then she stepped back

"No, please...we cant"

"Why are you fighting this...its just...a kiss"

With his last words almost inaudible he closed the space between their lips, caressing her mouth with his, tasting it so slowly like it was a forbidding fruit that he could only eat once.

'Oh God this feels so right, why does it have to be so wrong?' then she felt his tongue gently sliding it self between her lips, inviting her to open her mouth and let it explore further more, deepening the kiss...

As she was about to let her defenses down and give her self to the moment she realized what was happening, she broke apart rapidly, but he grabbed her one more time.

"No. just one kiss...please" he said that in a plea...

And he kissed her again, this time with more fury then before.

But she cut it off, she stepped away quickly.

He hadn't well awaken of the moment and she was already stepping out of the office not daring to look back.

"Please look at me" he said almost yelling waking him self of the trance

"No... I cant" she said making her pace faster. She knew that if she did look back at those eyes she would just throw her self back in his arms.

She was running now, she had to leave, she didn't face back, she couldn't, but she knew it was him calling her name.

'God why do you put such tests on me, I thought I wasn't that bad of a person, I'm good, I go to church; so why cant I fall in love with a normal guy, one without a wife, one without kids, one simple guy. Nooo...ooh no... but of course not, cause everything has to be like this for me, everyone I love must be unobtainable, unreachable, and this one...Oh this one...this one it's the worst, and it gets even more complicated cause he wants to reach back... but... you know I cant let him, please don't make me let him, please take him out of my mind' she thought to her self as she drove home.

* * *

Well I guess that's it for now... hope you review and give me some ideas. I know its kind of strange (the fic I mean) but its suppose to be that way... Well anyway... bye...

Ohh sorry if you see any mistakes, English is not my native language, so don't be shy and correct me.

Ohh ohh and don't forget to review... bye


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I would like to thank the people that reviewed. thanks

Plum Blossoms: yes of course he loves his kids but things with his wife have been changing (as you'll notice in this chapter I took your question as an inspiration to write this one, thank you)

Chibi Yute : yeah I know its kind of angst, but its actually supposed to be that way (I really don't know why but I cant get my self to be funny, I actually enjoy the humor type fics, but I can't seam to write them well.. so, to avoided you the torment of reading a funny fic that I write (trust me it would be a torment) I write this kind of fics)

punkrej, Star Katt, not applicable: thanks a lot for the grammar tips (I corrected them) I apriciate a lot (A LOT) the time you took to notice them and correct me.

Thanks again.

Well you obviusly know that I don't own Cardcaptors or any of its caracters, they All belong to Clamp so don't try to sue me.

".." Dialoges '..' Thoughts

* * *

CHAPTER 2

He arrived home feeling like crap 'why did I go on and kiss her. Get her out of your head OK! Get it!..' "I can't" he said placing his keys on the little table that was in one of the living rooms.

"cant what?" said Nakuru coming out of the kitchen.

"oh.. did I say that out loud.. forget it.. its just that.. I don't know" he said clearly struggling with his thoughts.

Nakuru watched him mumble something while he went over the stairs.

"Oh.. by the way.. Kaho's not here" she said loud enough for him to hear

"figures.." he was used to hear that. She was never there, always at some friends house, some teachers meeting, some social event, some new store, some.. something, always something. The kids really missed her, she didn't even know how much. True, they had Nakuru and Spinel to play with and of course their dad who loved them really much, but a mother, that's different, the love of a mother that is.

Eriol was a good father; yes he was constantly late and rarely dine with them on week days, but weekends were always about them, he always had something different planned 'quality time' he called it. He loved them so much.

"are the kids asleep?" he asked Nakuru stopping on his way through the stairs. She was still watching him with worried eyes, he knew that, he could feel her gaze.

"yeah, but Cedric said that he wanted to talk to you"

"is something wrong?"

"I don't think so.. something about a school project, that he needed Tomoyo's help with, I really didn't understand"

"Tomoyo" he said almost whispering, remembering all that troubled his mind a minute ago.

"Eriol are you ok, you seem worried?"

"yeah, its just that.. I'm just tired.. that's all"

As he walked through the hallway he could see Cedric's door. Ads of 'do not enter' and 'pass at your own risk' were placed on it, and of course a face of an alien that stared back at him as he arrived at it. He couldn't help but smile 'my boy, always so creative'

Cedric was 6 years old or 'almost 7' as he said it. He would be turning 7 in a month. Such a bright kid, full of energy, and life. 'He's going to be a great magician some day' Eriol thought, he was sure of it.

He opened the door very slowly and stepped inside and saw two little boys sleeping together in a bed.

"yeah.. Tommy got scared again" he said to himself

Tommy was the youngest one, 3 years old. Since he was little he never liked being alone, but it got worse when he was 2.

FLASSBACK

"Kaho where's Tommy? I left him with you when I took Cedric to the bathroom"

"What?" Kaho said in a lazy voice, she was to busy looking at a pair of earrings she found interesting.

"Tommy!, Where is he? " Eriol said in a much demanding voice almost spelling the words.

"oh.. OOOH!, I don't know, he was here a second ago" She said realizing what was happening.

"You irresponsible.. I'm not even going to bother I need to find my kid.. you go that way and Cedric and I are going this way. GOT IT!" He said almost in a threat "We'll meet at the Information stall in 10 minutes, OK!?"

"yeah" She said turning her way to where Eriol pointed. 'Oh God oh God, Eriol is Going to kill me, I'm such a bad mother.. God! where is that Kid' she though.

Eriol was desperately looking all way through the store.

"Tommy!, Tommy" Eriol shouted

"Tommy!" said Cedric shouting as well.

Eriol was getting more nervous by the second 'God what if someone took him, his so young, his aura isn't strong enough for me to sense .. GOD'.

They got to the information stall

"miss, my son, his missing, his name is Tomas, we call him Tommy, you need to call security, the police, I don't Know, just get someone NOW!"

"oh.. you mean that little kid over there" she said pointing to the food court "A young woman found him and broth him here.. but he seemed to know her, so she took him to eat something. She left her purse, for security purpose, you know.."

She was left specking. Eriol was already running to the place she pointed, Cedric in his arms.

Then he saw Tommy, he was with.. "Tomoyo?"

"Daddy" The little kid screamed

"oh Tommy I was so scared" he said hugging him.

Tomoyo watch as the raw emotions were splayed in front of her. Eriol had one kid on each hand and they were all hugging. She smiled, she knew how much he loved his kids, how much they loved him; she knew a lot of things about his life, his joys, his problems, his arguments, Kaho.. Tomoyo was Eriol's confident, his best friend.

Eriol carefully sat on a chair not letting go of the kids. Then he carefully placed each one in one of his legs and then kissed them both on the head.

"thank God your ok"

"He was just trying to find Ice cream"

Eriol had completely forgotten about Tomoyo. He turned to her quickly looking straight into her eyes.

"thank you"

"oh its nothing, my search for the perfect earrings was down hill anyways" she said while smiling tenderly at him.

Eriol nodded encouraging her to keep on speaking.

"I was at that store" she said pointing to where she meant "when I saw Tommy, so when I got to him and you weren't there I took him the info stall, but then he started to cry saying something about his daddy and an ice cream, so since I didn't know where you where I though we might as well buy the ice cream till you found us"

Tomoyo was still speaking something about the girl in the stall, but Eriol wasn't really listening, he was to lost in her eyes, her voice, her lips..

"I thought we were going to meet at the Information stall in 10 min" said a voice behind Eriol. He turned to see the obvious owner of it

"oh I see you found him, where was he?"

"I found him Kaho. I brought him here, hi was just playing around, you know, kids" said Tomoyo smiling warmly at Kaho.

"Oh.. yeah .." She said in a plane voice "well now that you found him I'm going to buy something I saw earlier." She said to Eriol.

End OF FLASS BACK

Eriol carefully approached the bed, making sure to be quiet; he didn't want to wake them up. He slowly picked up Tommy letting him self out of Cedric's room and to Tommy's room.

'He's such an angel, my boy, my little boy' he thought placing the child on his bed and tucking him in.

After kissing Tommy good nigh he went to check on Cedric again. Once again he entered silently and smiled at what he saw. Cedric was splattered on the bed: one leg to one side, the other to the other, arms as well.

He carefully accommodated him, tucking him in as well.

"dad" said Cedric in a sleepy mumble.

"yeah"

"I'm going to be the wolf on little red.. aunt Toyo's got to help me with the costume.."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, now go to sleep, ok?" Eriol said kissing the boys head

".." He was already asleep.

After taking a bath and eating something (if you could call that eating, he barley tasted anything) he lay down in bed.

'I need to call her.. Tomoyo.. I need to tell her I'm sorry, that I didn't mean to... but I did, of course I did, I'm in love with her, how couldn't I mean it!'

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud music that came from outside, a car, Kaho's car.

Eriol sighed as she entered the room.

She was carelessly playing with her keys.. then she saw him.

"Oh.. hello" she said

"where were you at this hour?"

"umm.. I was with Jessie and Kristy. We found this little cute bar and we had a couple of drinks, not much, you know I don't like too drink, but any ways.." She said heading to the bathroom. You could smell the liquor on her a mile away.

15 minutes later she came out of the bathroom.

"So we just decided to have a couple of drinks and time.. well.. it flew by, you know?"

"umm"

"well yeah anyways"

"did you see Tommy today, he went to sleep again at Cedric's room" Eriol said, changing the subject abruptly, he didn't want to talk about it anymore, he was tired of Kaho's games.

"yeah well, tomorrow I'll make an appointment with the shrink or something" she said no taking much interest on what he said.

"God Kaho, would you listing to your self.. What's wrong with you, I'm talking seriously here, about OUR son"

"Yeah I know.. oh God, everything's so serious with you"

"Kaho this is serious, its our son for crying out loud"

"I know! I said I'll make an appointment tomorrow"

"He just needs you, cant you see that, not a fucking doctor"

"well I was busy"

"doing what?!"

"Things"

"Things?!"

"Yeah things"

"look I'm not even going to bother arguing with you, ok, I'm tired of it.. I don't get what's wrong with you, but you are very different from the woman that I married, the woman that I loved"

"maybe I got tired of being like that. This is the way I like to be.. I'm tired of all this destiny crap, ok!"

"what's that suppose to mean?"

"you figure it out, I'm going to sleep at the guest room"

"What ever"

"Go to Hell"

"where do you think I am" he whispered to him self.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I know I didn't write anything about what Tomoyo's was feeling or thinking, but I needed you to get what Eriol's life is like and why his having problems with his wife. I hope that now your question is answered Plum Blossoms.

BYE!

OHHHH please REVIEW and give me some ideas or comments. Please, please, please.

Ohh and remember to forgive me for the grammar mistakes (as I said before 'English is not my native language, so don't be shy and correct me', ok)


	3. Chapter 3

SUMMANARY: Tomoyo and Eriol work at this big corporation in England and are both big executives in it, although there young (Tomoyo 25 and Eriol 26)

Well hello again.. long time, no?.. yeah sorry about that, my source of inspiration took a vacation so I got stuck with a writers block. Hopefully it all returned to me now, so here is my 3erd chapter.

To my reviewers, who I ADORE, thank you so much..

- Shy S. girl: so here it is!! Thank you

- "...": yeah I feel the same way. Its kind of odd to imagine them as a happy couple (ewwww)

- Akina: I guess its going to be a happy ending, I sure hope so, I don't like those endings where you get the sensation of "ohh, all that reading and not even a happy ending!". Life's got much crap as it is for me to remind you of its crappie ways.

- Mei: thanx for the correction, it mite not seam as much, but it really helps. And yeah she is kind of # in this fic, although I think its just that she's tired of living a life that was destined to be for her, not one that she choused to live, if you know what I mean.

- Never be normal: yeah down with her.. we should all poking her with needles or something thinking hard, with evil grind

- Star Katt: thank you soooo much for the corrections, I haven't really had time to correct them, but ill put my self to it, promise.

- Chibi Yuet: why thank you, and yes I know the grammar and spelling mistake are my sworn enemies, but I promise ill correct them as soon as possible (ask Star Katt, the promise was for her)

-lil teapot of sun: I absolutely agree with you, thanx a lot for the tip.

Well that's it, now of with the chapter...

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"No, no no, no, its Saturday for Gods sake!" she said to no one in particular. She hadn't slept much last night. She couldn't, how could she, she had spend all night thinking about him, thinking about the kiss, and the feelings that it nourished. When she finally got a chance to surrender to sleep she dream of him, so it was all a one way route: Eriol.

ding dong ..ding dong..

"shit." she clumsily got out of bed "I swear to God that if its one of those brats from next door with those water guns I'm not going to control my self this time"

As she approached the front door of her small apartment she fixed her hair a little bit, mumbling another round of things she would do to her 'very early knocker'

She carefully opened the door, closing her eyes in a self protection, expecting a splash of water or who knows what slimy thing those kids could get there hands on. Since nothing was happening she decided it was safe to open her eyes, just to find a surprise in front of her

"hello miss Daidojan" said a man that carried the biggest bouquet of flowers she had ever seen.

"uhhh.Daidouji" she corrected

"well yes, just what I said, anyways sign here" he said pointing at a spot in a paper he was handing her, carefully maneuvering the large bouquet with one hand

"you must have this wrong, they must be for the girl next door, not me.."

"miss Daidojy right?" he said checking the paper again

"yes" she said reading her name on the paper, signing it after carefully examining it .

"so there, no mistake. Now if you would please take this, there kind of heavy"

"Umm .. yes" she said taking the bouquet from his hands

"ohh here's the note, I didn't want it to fall, the dude seemed really eager at the though of the flowers so I didn't want to spoil his mood by 'misplacing' the note" said the man trough some chuckles while putting the note on top of the flowers that she now carried.

Tomoyo was about to close the door "ohh ohh I almost forgot" said the man

"yes?"

"could I please see that you put them in water?" said the man in a plead

"uhh.. what.. why?"

"well you see the dude, no offence but his kind of lost it somewhere.. man I've seen crazy thing, but going to a flower shop at 6 am waiting till I open up, all this wearing your pajamas is king of weird you know.." he said thinking out loud

Tomoyo was stunt of what she was hearing

"..well, anyways, he double tipped me just to make sure you would put them on water, I guess he though that you were going to throw them out or something, I don't know" he said in a chuckle, considering it the must ridiculous thought ever.

"umm I.. uff" she said know confirming her thoughts of who the flowers where from. 'Eriol' Her heart beat had doubled its normal rate and the memories of the night before came rushing in, again.

The man notice the look on her face, confusion was placed all over it "please miss.. I know it's stupid, cause you could just throw them out when I leave, but it would really make me feel better, about the tip, you know"

"yes, I guess" she said stepping in to her small apartment and seeking for a vase, I really large one, which she didn't have, so she separated the bouquet in 2 medium vases.

The florist was watching her through the door, "well miss I'll be seeing you, bye" he said closing the door behind him when he notice that she had placed the flowers in the vases.

"ok lets see" she said picking up the note she had put on the counter . 'Eriol, the things you do..' she said looking at the letter like waiting it to melt on her hands. She carefully opened the envelope, her hands trembling.

Tomoyo:

I would give my life just to be able to ask you to stay; to hear the things that you would never say; to hug you, you hugging back; to make you smile; and to kiss you each time you wake up next to me. I would give my life to know what you think, to open all the doors that trap us, to defeat all the storms that want to crush us, to set my eyes on yours, to kiss you till our lips are worn away, to see in your face each day, to create, to dream, to let everything flow. I would give my life to explain to you what goes through my mind, to feel the arrow through my heart each time I see you. So I hope that one day ill be able to let all my suffering go, the pain that fills me each time I think a cant have you and you cant be mine, although I love you more and more each day.

Who cares what they think and say, if I'm crazy it's my thing, if I'm crazy it's because I love you. I've lost my self in your fragrance, in your lips, the same lips that compose words that fill my heart burned with joy.

Now I can see things clearly again, now I can see thing going my way, I can see once again the sun shine, but tell me how long do we have to wait? Tell me what do I have to do to make my dreams come true, cause the air that begins with each word you say would be my command, and the sound that you make when its all said would be my obligation, you just have to tell me what you want, and you'll have it.

I Love you.. Eriol

Tears where all over her eyes 'what am I suppose to do know, huuu?' she said in a battle with her self, 'ok now I know how he feels, and certainly I know how I feel. But it doesn't change anything, Everything's still here, its not like all problems are solve because he or I know how we feels' she said gasping trough her tears 'please god make me strong and help me bare with all this I'm felling inside, help me take the right path, cause right now my head and my heart are fighting a battle with each other... really.. I KNOW what's right but, hell, it sure does not feel like it is.. make me stop loving him so much'.

She ran a hand caressing the hand written words, contemplating each letter; then carefully folding the letter back and placing it on the envelope.

Ring ring

She jumped, the phone had scared her. She made her way to the device, wiping the tears of her face. She looked at the phone ringing thinking if she should pick it up or not. 'It's probably him, I am not picking up, nop, not picking up, nop, nop.. there, a determined woman who knows what's best for her.. not picking up..'

"Hello?" 'cant I just stick to my convictions?'

"Hi, is this auntie Toyo?"

" Cedric?" well that's a relief, wait, wait.. why is he calling me?

"Hi auntie Toyo, yes it's me"

"well, hi there sweetie, what up?" She said trying to hide the emotions she was suffering a minute ago 'What's up?, the hell wrong with me'

"are you sick auntie Toyo?" said the boy in a concerned tone

'sick?, ahh the way I'm taking kind of gives it up' "umm yeah runny nose"

"ahhh"

"so why are you calling, is something wrong?"

"well you see.." started the boy, playing with the fraise.

'ahhh, 'you see' I know that one, he wants something' she thought while a bright smile decorated her face, it was rather odd, the mixture of dried tears and swollen eyes with a smile that seem to illuminate the atmosphere.

"do you remember when you did those Fabulous costumes for me and Tommy last Halloween?" said the boy in a cheerful tone

"yes Cedric I do" 'Ahh so that's what it is'

"well.. you see.. the other day at class the teacher"

'there it is again' she said to her self. She knew the kid like he was her own child; why wouldn't she, she's been his father best friend since before he was born. She has been there since his first word, she has taken care of him many times, he slept over her house, and they (Eriol, Cedric, Tommy and her) usually went to the park and to the movies, almost every weekend; every weekend till this one, and.. Her thought where interrupted by the child's words

"so, the play's going to be the little red riding hood, and I'm going to be playing the wolf" the boy said eagerly

"ahhh, that is great news"

"yes!, and I want to be the scariest wolf ever!"

"ohh, and could I ask who's going to be playing the little girl?" she said with a smirk on her face

"uhhm.. well.. you see.. umm.. Elisabeth" he said the name very fast but still she caught it pretty well

"ahhh, isn't she the same girl that you scared last time"

"well, yeah, she's just such a cry baby"

"you think?, I think she is rather nice and beautiful"

"."

"you know, she is the daughter of a friend of mine, Chiharu"

"yeah, yeah you told me last time" said Cedric in a dull voice

"Ok so you want me to make you the costume, I'm I right?"

"YES!, and I want it to be the most scariest costume ever" said the boy, glad the she had changed the subject

"Cause you want to scare her, right?"

"well Dahhh"

"And why would you want to do that?"

"emm , auntie aren't you listening.. I told you she's I cry baby" 'and there she goes again'

"and that's it?"

"Yeah.. its just that she thinks she's so nice, and always has this big smile on her face, like a clown"

"well, I'm always smiling too, does that make me a clown?"

"Ohh no no no"

'ohh his good'

"cause you are the most beautiful auntie one could wish for"

'ohh his very good'

"Why thank you Cedric. So, ok, for the measurements tell your auntie Nakuru to bring you by 4 o'clock, ok?"

"Ok"

"But tell her to bring you by, not any body else" she was not in the mood to face Eriol today

"umm, why"

'Good question' "well I have something I want to show her" She lied.

"umm, ok. Well see you auntie Toyo, and thanks"

"Bye Cedric, and your welcome"

"emm auntie Toyo"

"Yes?"

"well you see.."

'ohh here we go again'

"could you make some of those cookies you made last time, they where sooo delicious, even better than the ones from the bakery store"

'ohh his really really good' "yes Cedric I'll have them ready when you get here"

"thanks auntie Toyo, bye"

"bye"

* * *

Yeah yeah I know all of you know what's going to happen next.. obvious no?

Well I know that this chapter doesn't really say anything, but I promise the next one is going to be much better, and its going to be up pretty soon (already writing it), but I needed to put a base for it (and so this chapter is the base for my hopefully better next one)

PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


	4. Chapter 4

Hello AGAIN!... I'm back, that's good I guess..

I want to thank my reviewers. THANX A lot. You guys are the ONLY reason I keep on writhing (should of toss this fic long ago) but you guys have kept me motivated, that's why THANK YOU again, so much...and keep on reviewing

- Tina, Charity, Simplicity: So here it is!! :)

- Mistress Mei: should've used those thoughts... thinking.. ummmm... you're staring to be an inspirations jijiji...

- amethyst sweet angel: am I always so obvious?.. damn need to get better plots jejeje just joking...

well anyway you know that I don't own the characters so don't sue me, but the plot is all mine...

".." Dialogs

'..' Thoughts

* * *

CHAPTER 4

"Cedric, I'm waiting downstairs!"

"Coming dad!, give me 20 minutes, the shows almost over"

'20 minutes! What the hell is he doing!' he thought as he made his way to the living room. He sat on his favorite chair, lost in his thoughts, thoughts of her, thoughts of what she might be doing, of what she might be thinking, of what she might be feeling 'do you love me Tomoyo?, do you feel what a feel each time I look at you, do you get nervous when I'm near'

"Eriol" said a voice from behind

"Yes Nakuru?"

"Kaho called this morning" she said carefully choosing the tone of voice

"umm"

"She said that she will be staying with her friend Emily for some time. That when the lawyer finishes the last arraignments she would send them right over for you to sign"

"ahh Emily... funny, she told me it was Katherine, now there lays a dilemma, which friend is it really?"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, we both know that she never wanted this" a pause between his next words "I guess I just.. I was just so eager when I found out that she was pregnant that I couldn't see that she really didn't want him.. its just that I thought.. I thought that she would love him with time. She does in I certain way.. she does, at least I hope she does"

"She does, really, she loves them, its just that, well.. I don't really know"

"yeah, I guess, but how could you not love them, they're such great kids" he said with a smile on his face, although the words came out sad.

"yes, they really are"

They both sat quietly for some time. Then Eriol started talking in a low voice

"When I suggested to get married, I thought that it was the right thing to do, I did, we loved each other, or at least I thought we did... and when I saw his eyes the day he was born.. it was like nothing I'd experienced before, no magic, no spells, not any lifetime would had compared to the joy that I felt when I saw Cedric's eyes, I was so happy. I just thought that she would feel the same way" he said looking straightly at the eyes of the woman that now sat in front of him.

"Then.. when she told me that she was pregnant again, all the trouble that we were having at the time just melted away. I promised my self that I would try to understand her better, that I would forget all her wrongs with Cedric, for I was sure that this time it would be different, but it wasn't. And now everything is just so screwed up.. and all this, all this that I'm felling inside now.."

"Eriol, you know that she doesn't love you anymore, not for a long time now, I'm sorry"

"don't be, I knew that...this feelings I have... I... I wasn't referring to her"

"Oh...Ohhh!" She keep quiet for some time "It's Tomoyo, isn't it?"

He looked at her shocked, surprised that she could see so easily through him, was it so obvious now? "..yes.."

"Does she know how you feel?"

"Yes" he said very calmed

"And what did she say"

"you know very well what she said, she wont hear of it" the words flew out of his mouth in a whisper, a whisper full of sorrow, full of pain.

"Does she know that you and Kaho are getting divorced?"

He looked down with a small curve on his mouth, but when he looked back in her eyes the sorrow could be seen "I told her once but I don't think she really believes me"

Silence once again

"are you doing it for her, the divorce I mean"

"I would be lying if I said I was.. but then again I would be lying too if I said I wasn't"

She nodded encouraging him to keep on talking

An so hi did

"you see, I've played along for 7 years, 7 years I've coped with all Kaho's coldness and betrayals" at this comment Nakuru arched an eyebrow "yes betrayals Nakuru, I'm tired, not stupid, do you think I buy the whole Emily, Katherine crap, I know that she's seeing that partner of her, the other teacher and before him where... I don't know, and I didn't care and I still don't care, I stood in this relationship because being with her or being without her was the same, I was alone either way.. so I sucked it all up, I told my self that this way at least the kids got to see her every day, and a resigned to happiness.. but know I can get a chance of being happy, I can get a chance of loving and being loved back for a change.."

"I understand"

"I know that I'm not the best father in the world, and I know that I've made many mistakes over the years, but if she gives me I chance, I swear I wont take it for granted. I would make her happy, and I know that she would make me happy as well.. and the kids, they love her, they love her very much, the love her like she was their mot.. the love her very much"

"yes they do, very much"

"you love her too, don't you?"

"yes, very much"

"good, good, and I love her too, very much."

"I'm happy for you" she said, her eyes full of sincerity

"I just hope that she loves me back"

"well, sometimes we have to fight for what we want in other to accomplish it"

"yes, I guess so... I understand her, she's just so... scared.. I'm scared too"

they stood in silence for some time, not wanting to analyze the words that had just been said

"now, where are those kids?"

"they are watching Samurai X, its almost over" She said taking a look at her watch

"ohhhh"

--

"Ah the cookies are almost ready" she thought out loud as she opened the oven.

"Now, where are those two" looking at her watch, referring to Nakuru and Cedric

"It's almost 4 o'clock" finishing her words she heard the doorbell ring. A smile came across her face as she directed her self to the door

"well I see you've grown to be as punctual as your father" she said as she opened the door. The smile was quickly erased when she saw who was behind it. . "Well one could only hope he has"

"Eriol"

"Hello Tomoyo"

"Hi auntie Toyo"

She directed her gaze down to see two boys smiling at her. She kneeled down

"Well hello Cedric, hi Tommy, ohh you two have surely grown in a week!" She said as she hugged both

"Hi ti Toyo" said Tommy

"Well come in, come in" she said still directing her gaze at the kids. She didn't want to face Eriol, she couldn't if she did then all her will would vanish.

'what is he doing here, were is Nakuru, a swear if this is a trick I'm..'

"Nakuru had a date, she asked me to tell you that she would be calling you to tell you the details.. something about a cousin of yours"

'damn it, that was today, I forgot' "Yes, yes" she said in a whisper

They all headed inside, the kids immediately sitting on the couch. They came to her apartment often, they knew their way around, where things where, the remote, everything, this was their second home.

"Umm. Can I get you guys anything" she said still not daring to look at the man "A coke Cedric, Tommy" Both boys nodded

"please"

"Ok... Eriol?" she said now facing him, fighting the urge to blush.

"Nothing for me thank you" He said that looking straightly at her, he was not going to break his gaze, she knew it, and it was making her really uncomfortable: her heart started beating very fast, at least faster, if it was possible, cause from the moment she saw him at the door she could feel it wanting to burst out of her chest. She was sure that if she didn't break the gaze she was going to faint on the spot.

Ti ti ting, ti ti ting

"Oh, I guess the cookies are ready" 'Thank you God!' "Ill go get them ok. You guys stay here and watch TV" she said directing her self to Cedric relived that she had an excused to get away from Eriol

"Ok, auntie Toyo"

--

Tomoyo was serving the cookies, she was nervous, very nervous 'what is he doing here, I wasn't ready to face him so soon, not yet, what am I going to say: well yeah, got your card and flowers, very nice, thank you, have a nice day. Yeah right if I can fraise that without choking it would be a miracle '. Her hands where shaking, so, obviously, the plate slipped

"shit" she said bending down to pick up the broken pieces

"ouch" She had cut her self with one of the glasses 'great just great, maybe now a can bleed to death, oh well at least I wont have to go out there again and fight the urged to jump right in his arms. Why did he wear that shirt today?, he knows I love that shirt' she thought while examining her cut. Her line of thoughts where interrupted when she felt a hand taking her wounded one.

"let me see"

she was in trance, he was so close, touching her, so close that she could smell his fragrance. He looked so gorgeous, bangs of hair decorating his face while his glasses where threatening to slip of his nose, that made him even more appealing, if possible.

"ok.. lets see" he said in a whisper, gently bringing the hand close to his mouth. Then he started to blow the finger ever so slightly, that action send shivers down her spine, then to make matters even worse he kissed her hand.

"there, there" he said carefully with a tone used to coddle a baby when he was crying, then he settled her hand on her lap.

Not being able to control her actions she instinctually looked at the cut, it was.. 'healed?' "what.." she said looking at him confused, he just smiled at her lovingly

She then felt his hand caressing her cheeks, they where now looking at each other, their eyes speaking the words that weren't said. He was getting closer and closer, and she was just in trance, her head and her heart leading a helpless battle.. till there lips met.

She felt it again, the explosion in he body, her head spinning and her heart racing, the sensation was wonderful, something she had never felt before, no one had kissed her like that, like this, she had never felt what she was feeling for him, and this time she wasn't sure if she could find the strength to let go, but she had to, no matter how much she loved him, no matter how much she wanted this to happen she had to let go.

"Don't" he said in a plea not parting there lips to say this. The words made her melt even more and he felt it; so he continued kissing her with even more passion; that's when it happened and it made him smile inwardly: she, Tomoyo, was kissing him back.

"Dad! Auntie Toyo" yelled Cedric from the living room "Come look, hurry, it's an aliens special on Discovery"

With that they parted the kiss, there foreheads still together "I'll get that"

"Yeah" she said pulling her self back together "I still got to clean this mess up" 'and I'm not talking just about the plate, What the hell are you thinking Tomoyo?, he's making me crazy..' The moment the kiss ended she felt the gilt strike her body, she knew she loved him, she knew he loved her back, but he was still married, and although it wasn't working out, she knew that this had to be wrong in some way.

"done.. lets go" he said offering her a hand after standing up

"uhmm?" she said meeting his eyes questionably

"I believe Cedric is calling" he said with a big smile, a smile that showed all the happiness that he was feeling inside.

That was when she noticed what he meant; the broken glass had disappeared from the floor. She didn't need to know what happened, she had a pretty good idea 'magic'

"thank you" she said taking his hand and standing up. They where once again inches from each.

"Auntie TOYO" yelled again Cedric from the other room

"Coming" she yelled back "We should go"

"yeah" he said still not backing down from his position

* * *

Well that's that, don't really know when the next chapter's coming up, but if you leave many reviews I'll bet it'll be up pretty soon (yeah yeah called it a bribe, or whatever you want, I just want the reviews, I need to know what you think)

As I once said English is not my native language, so go ahead and correct me if you read any mistakes (as my teacher would say: one can never pass the chance for improvement )...

WELL bye.. see you soon.. please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW...


	5. Chapter 5

Back AGAIN!! Yes, yes I know it's been a long time! You can start throwing rocks at me! But here I am!! Back with chapter number 5!

Like always I like to thank my reviewers! Whom a LOVE!

Sandy, Plum Blossoms, Alex and cyjj: thank you so much! Here's the chapter!

nirada : thank you so much that means a lot to me!

Shy Syaoran Girl: yeah I am making it hard on her! I'll make a fluffy ending jut to make it up!

Lei Mei-Chen I totally agree with you, I think she didn't really cope with the thought of being meant to be with Eriol for the rest of her life. I don't really think that in real life a relationship like that could actually make it without very hard work. .

Starquestor: jeje I love it when the mood is broken, you just get the desire to break the writers neck for being such a bonehead...

Amethyst Sweet Angel: I really appreciate it!! Thank you so much! And here's your chapter so.. can you please stop with the puppy dog eyes? They're making me feel guilty for not updating soon.

Simplicity: jeje although it wouldn't be a bad wish to kill Kaho she is still Cedric's and Tommy's mother so I can't quiet kill her.. yet.. just kidding

".." Dialogs

'..' Thoughts

* * *

CHAPTER 5

'Ok you can actually declare it now, I'm absolutely mad!, when did this all get so complicated. Three hours ago I was just plane all me making cookies... and then boom just lost my mind completely, and started making out with a married man in the kitchen... yes Married, MARRIED!.. I have to remind myself that from time to time, like.. ALWAYS! He IS married, no matter how much I wish that he'll come one day and say: hey! Got you there, not married.. You just Been Punked!. Its not going to happened! Wake up and smell the coffee girl, if you continue this charade you'll end up being the mistress in this whole soap opera you call life.. shit.. the mistress.. is that what I am?.. ahrggg!..'

"Ti Toyo, you're drawing outside the lines!" said Tommy obviously shocked by Tomoyo's work, she was usually so good at coloring.

"oh, oh ahhhh... sorry.. let me see if I can fix that.. well there.. he just got a little... hunchback" she noticed the unpleased expression on the kid's face

"Ummm just like that movie we saw last week, the one you loved so much! The hunchback of Notre Dame" she said with a nervous smile 'great, just great now you go and ruin Tommy's work, great... poor kid... kid..kids.. arggg.. the kids.. I haven't thought about them.. God!.. the kids how are they going to feel!'

"Its ok Ti Toyo, we'll just make it like a cape or something like that, like dad's cape"

"Ohh yeah, like your dad's" saying that she focused her gaze on the man sitting on her couch. He had come to rest there after Cedric's 'perfect timing interruption' when they where 'talking' in the kitchen.

Her cheeks stared to blush at the site.. there, on her couch, laid the man she loved and the view was flawless. He had one arm hugging his older child and the other playing with the kid's hair, his hair was hanging from the sides while his eyes where settled on the images that the TV was playing; he looked so adorable, the picture was just perfect, a perfect family in a Saturday afternoon: dad watching TV with one kid, and mom coloring with the other.. great kids, a perfect husband and a beautiful wife that loved each other, it was just perfect. Just one problem, it wasn't her family, not even close. To herself she was just the bimbo that had broken up the perfect family 'well is not like they where the perfect family, I mean, they where having problems before I showed up.. Oh my God now I'm trying to convince myself.. oh God..!'

She was so hanged up in her thought's that she didn't even notice when Eriol's gazed settled on hers. He knew that she was having an internal conflict, mostly about how this was wrong, and how she was the one to blame, why couldn't she just accept it, it was so simple for him, he just loved her, and he needed to be with her, that was it, period.

"Don't do that" he said in an even voice.

"what.. oh.. sorry.. What?" she said coming out of her trance

"don't do that"

"excuse me, do what?"

"don't battle with your self"

"I'm just.. well.. is just that.." 'now I'm babbling, great!'

"Dad I'm trying to listen here! Could you keep it down a little?" said Cedric, his face mimicking the one of an adult

"ohh sorry" said Eriol trying to sound serious. He focused once again on Tomoyo; she was as red as a tomato, her eyes trying to find somewhere else but his. 'Oh God not again, I though we just settle the whole denying thing in the kitchen!'

"here, have the remote, your auntie Toyo and I have something to discuss, just stay put for a while and keep an eye on Tommy" he said handing the device to the kid and standing up from the couch.

"come on, we need to talk" he was now standing in front of Tomoyo who was laying on the floor with Tommy, a bunch of coloring book and crayons laying next to them.

"we do?"

"yes we do, you know that, come on" he said offering a hand for her to stand up

"well.. I cant, I'm.. coloring, yes .. and I.. well I.. um Tommy, I'm coloring with Tommy" she said showing him her work 'well that's a great excuse you go girl'

He sighed "well your not doing a great work there.. so.. Tommy can I speak to your Ti Toyo for just a second?"

"yes daddy... of course" said the kid

"Hey! I thought you needed me to draw the cape!" she said to the small child

"well I don't like how you're drawing today Ti Toyo" said Tommy, like it was the most logical thing in the world

"she's just sick today Tommy" said Cedric

"ohhh"

"ok now that that's settled, you come with me" said Eriol carefully picking her up.

"O...k.."

he took her hand and they headed for the kitchen

'the kitchen again, ok great, just great I don't think I could ever enter this kitchen again' "ok so we're here.. what is it that you wanted to talk about" she said removing her hand from his and moving to a safer distance.

"Tomoyo, what's wrong" he said taking a step closer

"umm nothing everything's just peachy" taking a step back

"ok, as long as you believe that, I'm ok, but you don't, so talk"

"I have nothing to say" another step back

"why are you so scared? I am not going to hurt you"

"scared?.. I'm not scared."

"You're not? cause a minute ago you where kissing me an now you cant even stand next to me.. so could you please tell me what's on your mind, cause I don't have a clue"

"I'm not scared" she said in a whisper

"what?"

"I said I'm not scared... I'm horrified" she whispered loud enough for him to hear

"why?"

She looked at him with unbelieving eyes "why? why? Are you actually asking me that!" her voice showing her fury

"yes I am"

"Oh God, your playing with me right.. have you though about what this is like for me, of what I'm feeling?"

He kept quiet so she just kept talking

"Don't you get it?! Don't you?! Eriol this is not a game for me!"

"And you think it's a game for me?"

"I don't know, ok, I don't know.. I just don't know what to do or how to act, what to say to you.. I'm really scared of what will happen.. Eriol God you're married!"

"yes I am"

"Yes you are! You are! You perfectly know that this cant happened an you're still here!, you still send me flowers, you still tell me this things, you still come here and kiss me, and I don't know what to do, I don't know!" she was furious, she kept walking from one side to an other.

"I just want you to be you, I just want you to tell me how you feel, I just want you to kiss me back like you did"

"but I cant!! Your married!! Your kids are in my living room!"

"yes I know, but that's going to change, I promise!"

"I don't want it to change! I don't want you to break your family for me! Don't you get it I don't want this!"

"you are one stubborn woman, you know that! Very stubborn! You prefer to sacrifice your own happiness just to please everybody else. The thought of people thinking that the great Tomoyo is in love with a divorced man is making you crazy"

"first of all I am not stubborn, and second of all YOU ARE MARRIED not divorced MARRIED!"

"well that's fixable"

"I don't want you to fix it for me! I don't want the kids growing up without a mother!"

"but they wont! They will still have her and they'll have you. Can't you see how much they love you! There crazy about you, I'M CRAZY about YOU!"

"I don't want them thinking I destroyed there family"

"You know you haven't, this family is not broken because of you! You of all people should know that!"

"I.. I .. I don't want this, I cant I shouldn't"

"look at me..Tomoyo look at me" he said taking a step closer to her. He took her chin and lifted her face.

"tell me, tell me that you don't want to be with me, tell me looking straightly in my eyes that you don't love me, and I'm gone"

She was now looking in his eyes, she could see the love in them, that all he was saying was true, all he was feeling.

"I.. I .. this is not right" she said escaping from his arms

"That's not what you where suppose to say"

"I am not supposed to say anything I'm just pointing out the obvious"

"Tell me you love me"

"What?!"

"Well that is an obvious thing to bring up so tell me you love me" once again he stepped closer to her, this time grabbing her by the waist and pressing her to him with one hand, while lifting her chin with the other.

"could you let me go" They where so close that she was honestly afraid he could hear her heart racing.

"tell me" he said while softly kissing her neck line

"Eriol, don't, please don't" she said in a whisper, it came out more like a plea.

"tell me you want me, tell me you want to be with me, tell me you love me" he said now heading up to her cheek

"Eriol i.. I cant"

"tell me you love me Tomoyo" he said his mouth only a whisper away from hers, their lips brushing.

"I love you Eriol"

"see it wasn't that hard" as the last word escaped his mouth their lips well already in each others kissing passionately. She was melting now, she was sure her legs had turned to jelly, thank God he was holding her or she was sure she would just collapse. As the kiss turn more passionate she couldn't hold a moan, which he took as an invitation to deepen the kiss. When air was a needed resource they parted.

"you have to go" she said quickly

"what?" he said surprised

"you have to go, its late" she said escaping for the second time of his embrace, her face flushed from what had just happened.

"your kidding right?".

* * *

I cant really say when I'll be updating so I cant promise you it would be soon, I will surely try! BUT just like on chapter 4 I do take bribes (which come in the form of reviews) Soooo PLEASE REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO HELLO! I'm back! I'm BACKK! doing a little victory dance while saying this

Yeah well what can I say, you guys really bribed me this time!.. jiji

Well to my reviewers:

- Symplicity: WHAT are they feeding readers this days!! Am I so obvious when I'm writing?.. jiji.. you'll get that wish veryyyy soon! Promise.

- lita82890: I'm really happy that you liked it!!

- Li Mei-Chan: yeah I know I've got to correct my grammar, I don't know how I pass them by, cause I double check each time, ohh well what are you going to do right?. I do thank you for bringing them out, I'll triple check next time.

- Alex: you reviewed again!! Yeay!! Here's my update!!

- Shy Syaoran Girl: I agree with you too. He is turning out to be a little demanding, but I think his just trying to make Tomoyo see that you can't let happiness fly you by. Girl life is bitchy, and if you let the good things get away cause your being to stubborn to admit you want them you'll regret it for ever (I learned that the HARD WAY)

- Amethyst sweet angel: your turning out to be such a great reader!! I cant believe you actually like my fic.. Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm always eager to know what you think, an you always say something to make me want to write more (ok this is turning out to be tooo cliché.. I should definitely stop now.. ok stopping) just trying to say thank you.

- Trinity: Can I cry now! Thank you sooo muchhh, I'm really happy that you like it!! And that you took the time to review. Thank you so much.

- Eloquence27: ok..ok.. lets begin: first of all, umm really sorry about the grammar mistakes, I know I suck at that, I'm really trying to improve my English grammar. Ok so that's check. What else.. umm yeah the fighting scene.. I know it really didn't say much, but what you need to know is that they fight a lot, and that they are actually tired of doing it, that's why it wasn't so elaborated, cause is just something common.. About Cedric calling Tomoyo auntie Toyo or Ti Toyo, is like this loving nickname they have for her, she's been there since they can remember, so they kind of see her as a part of there family. And finally I Know!! She's just so damn stubborn!! I mean get a grip girl!! (jiji).. Thank you so much for your reviews I really enjoyed them

- cyjj: I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out, jiji evil grin

- Nirada: yeay, me too!!, thank you, here it is!!

- alexi: yeah I know.. hit my self on the head I think I'm grammar retarded

- aecin: why thank you!! I know I'm not in this kind of fic either (I actually like funny ones) but like I said before (in one of my previous boring AN) I cant seem to write them well, so.. got to stick to what you know right?

- Star Katt: I need coffee too! getting up to get coffee

back with coffee

- mirrorangel05: so glad you like it!! really huge smile (I think the coffee is breaking in)

- Gipsy-chan: jiji I can definitely identify myself with the lapsus thing.. Happens all the time..

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Monday had come rather slowly, and Tomoyo knew she had to face him today in the office. It was rather easy avoiding him yesterday, she just didn't have to pick up the phone, or just pretend she wasn't there when he came over; and when she couldn't take it any more she decided to take a stroll down London's sites. She had been in the country almost 5 years and yet se hadn't had time to tour the place, oh well you got to start someday.

Coming home that night wasn't easy, she could still smell him in the air, she could still feel him, but she knew that what she did was right

Flashback

"You have to go" she said quickly

"what?" he answered surprised

"you have to go, it's late" she said escaping for the second time of his embrace, her face flushed from what had just happened

"your kidding right?"

"No, I'm not" she said while she exiting the kitchen

"But.. but."

"Eriol, you have to go, now"

She was now in front of the kids that where both watching TV "Cedric, Tommy it was very nice seeing you today, I'm look forward to our next meeting but your daddy has to go now and I need to get started on your costume Cedric"

"Ohh yes, thanks Ti Toyo" said Cedric, then he advance to her and, as usually, gave her a peek on the cheeks, "Bye Ti Toyo, love you"

"Love you too honey" She said while hugging him

"Bye Ti Toyo"

"Bye Tommy" she said while hugging the small child as well.

"Bye Eriol" She now directed her gaze at the man while standing to his level, she had kneeled down to say goodbye to the children

"I didn't say I was leaving" he said in a calm voice

"You are" she said walking to the door and opening it

"Kids can you get the elevator for us please, I'll be there in just a moment, just hold it for me ok"

"Yes Daddy" they both said

"Ok, now.. Tomoyo what are you doing?" He said very calmly

"I want you to leave"

"Yes I got that part, but why?"

"Because maybe you can do this, but I can't, ok... I can't... so just... leave... please" she said in a low tone although it still showed the emotions the phrase carried, she didn't really want the kids to hear her, although they where already in the elevator.

"Ok, I'll leave" he said in the same tone "but remember this... I am in love with you, and you are in love with me, you can deny it, you can scream at me, you can do anything you want, but I will still love you and you will still love me, and don't try and escaping away, cause you haven't seen half of my powers yet, and I assure you I'll find you anywhere. I'm not going to let you ruin this for us, not when I now you love me back" he didn't leave her chance to speak, he just grabbed her by the waist and kissed her furiously "good bye love" and walked away

End of Flashback

'I had to do it, I can't let him ruin his life like that, I just can't'

"Good day miss Daidouji"

"Good day Peter"

Peter was the company guard. He was an old English man who seamed to be more than a company tradition than a threat to burglars.

"You're here quite on time today miss, I was beginning to get used to opening the doors with you by my side"

"I just got sleepy today, that's all"

In fact she hadn't slept the whole night so when she finally got the chance to close her eyes she wasn't going to waist it on being the first one in the office.

"Good day miss Daidouji"

"Hi Susan"

Susan was Tomoyo's secretary, she really was a bitch, but she did her job right, so... what can you do.

"So what do we got Today Susan?" she said entering her office, Susan fallowing close by.

"The board meeting at 10 was cancelled so you got that free, you still got that meeting at 11 with Mr. Donovan, and at 4 you got the meeting with the American associates."

"Why was the meeting cancelled? I thought it was suppose to be top priority"

"Yes, well Mr. Hiiragizawa took the day off, something about important things he had to resolve"

"Ohh, ok" she swallowed hard she could almost swear Susan heard her. "Well if that's all, we better get to work then"

"Yes, of course, you need anything else, coffee?"

"Yes, Coffee, please" she needed to clear her head if she wanted to get something done today 'Eriol what are you up to?!'

--

"Excuse me miss, could you please tell me where I could find professor Mizuki?"

"Yes, of course, who should I say is looking for her?"

"Tell her is her husband"

The woman almost choked as her ears caught the phrase

"cough cough, yes of course, she's at the teachers lounge right now, they're having a break. It's the 2end door down that hall; you can go by your self"

"Thank you" He told her and walked by the path she had indicated.

"oh my God! Jenny" she said after dialing a number on the phone

"you re not going to believe who's here!.. No, not him you imbecile, professor Mizuki's husband.. yes him.. no, his even more gorgeous.. I know she a complete imbecile, I don't know what she sees in that professor Galaham.. oh got to go someone's coming.. yes I'll call you and tell you what I hear, you do the same.. ok.. bye"

--

"I know she was completely out of league with that answer, hahaha"

Eriol could see Kaho at the centre of the room, she was talking with a man, 'ahh the new leading man', she was smiling, rather odd this days, he hadn't seen her smile in a while, 'almost 7 years I'd say'

He sighed, then he entered the room, she hadn't noticed his presence yet, not until he was right beside her

"Eriol" she said shocked

"Hello Kaho, good morning sir" he said directing himself at the man she was talking to

"Good morning Mr. Hiiragizawa, I'm professor Galaham, David Galaham" he said extending his hand; you could see the fear in the man's eyes, almost waiting for Eriol's strike.

Instead Eriol shook hi hand "nice meeting the man who can make Kaho smile"

Bought Kaho and David where in complete shock.

"umm David, could you please leave us alone a minute"

"yes, of course, I'll be just.. down the hall if you need me" he said looking straightly at her.

After the man left, Kaho showed Eriol to a table. The room was rather empty just an old woman was setting in the back, sleeping.

"So... what brings you here" she said nervously

"yes, well I wanted to talk to you" he said calmly

"yes, ok, so talk" she said taking her fighting stand

"Kaho, I'm not here to fight, on the contrary" he said taking a softer tone

"Eriol you know I cant go back, I don't belong there" she said nervously

"I'm not here to bring you back"

"ohh"

"I know that you're staying with David"

"Ohhh, ummm ehh, ok, ok.. look Eriol I can explain"

"Don't worry about it, I don't want an explanation" he said, still very calm, never leaving the softness of his voice

"o..k.. I don't understand then, I already send the divorce papers to the lawyer on Saturday so I don't know what else you want"

"I want to make things right between us"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, was he really saying that.

"Look Kaho, I understand that we haven't loved each other since a long time now, and I know that our marriage life was not the best one"

"that's an understatement"

"Yes, well, I just wanted you to know that I have no resentment towards you, and I wish you a lot of happiness with David or whoever you end up being with"

"Thank you" she said in a whisper

"Your welcome"

They both sat quietly for a while, both immersed in their thoughts, what could be said.. everything was done, over, nothing much to fight or argue about.

"Eriol.. Eriol I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for all of this to happen.. I'm so sorry" her eyes started to get watery "I was just, I didn't belong there, I still don't belong there"

"I know, I know, its ok, everything is going to be ok, you'll see"

"this couple of days I've been thinking a lot about my life, about what I've done, and I'm.." the tears that played in her eyes started stumbling down one after the other.

"hey, hey its ok" he said in a soothing voice will taking her hand

"no its not, you know its not, I've mess the kids life with my actions, my God they're my kids! How could I've been such a bad mother! I don't even blame them for not loving me!.. And your life! I've ruin your life too"

"No you didn't, you didn't, they love you, very much, they do.. you just need to see that they are great kids, and that they deserve a great mother, one that I know you can be"

"I don't know if I can do that, I don't know"

"hey, I'll help you ok, I'll help you, they love you so much and they need you, they need all the love they can get"

they sat quietly once again

"why are you being so nice to me?" she said now looking straightly in his eyes

"because I'm in love" he said looking at her, then, smiling, looking down

"What?, Eriol I don't.. I...you know I don't" she said nervously

"don't worry, its not you" he said smiling

"oh.. OHH. Is it someone I know?"

"yes"

"Ohh, who is she?.. no you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I understand if you don't.."

"Its Tomoyo"

"OHHH, ahh" a small smile formed on her face, a rather odd mixture considering her eyes where full of tears. They looked at each other and smiled.

"well yes, a rather funny thing considering she doesn't want me"

"what?! Why not!?"

"You know how she is" he said still looking at Kaho's eyes, his smile now turning in to a sad expression "I think that's one of the things that made me fall in love with her"

"yeah, stubborn as a rock"

"yes, hasn't change a bit"

"so, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, is not like I could make her love me back.. I just, I don't know yet"

"You think she doesn't love you?"

"She does, I know she does, is just that, she's just confused with all this SITUATION"

"poor girl, I know I would be" she said taking it into thought "but you know what? Don't give up, she is a wonderful woman, she is, and I know that she can make you very happy"

"I know she can"

"do you want me to speak to her, tell her that all this, well.. that all is ok?"

"no, don't worry, I'll figure out a way"

"Ok"

"well I got to be going, got to go to the lawyers office" he said while standing up

"yes, of course" she said standing up as well.

"David seams like a nice man"

"he is, he is"

"well he has been waiting in the hall the whole time.. his aura's got a nervous appeal" he said in a mocking tone

"yeah I could sense that too, he's just worried"

"I know. He doesn't have to be, you know?"

"yeah, I know, thank you so much Eriol, I'll see you tonight, I'll go check on the kid if it's alright with you"

"it'll be great, you'll see"

"Yeah" she said after a sigh

"Well, got to go, it was great talking to you" he said, sincerity in his eyes.

"it was really great talking to you too" a smile on her lips "Ahh, and Eriol"

"Yes"

"Good luck with Tomoyo"

"Thank you"

* * *

Well that's that!

Like always I don't really know when I'll be updating.. I'll try to make it sooner this time...Thank you so much (again) for the reviews...

Ahhh and one other thing: REVIEW.. Well, bye!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello!! Hello!!

Ok before revising my reviews I would like to warn you this is NOT A VERY HAPPY CHAPTER!! But I had to write it because you needed to understand Tomoyo a little bit better (you already know Eriol, so its just fair). Anyways, you've been warned.

Ok back to my reviewers!! Hey YEAYY you reviewed again people... THANX!!

".." Dialogs

'..' Thoughts

* * *

CHAPTER 7

'Is she ever going to stop talking' thought Tomoyo while shifting from one position to another. She's been sitting for almost two hours now, listening to a bunch of people 'talking crap'.

She couldn't take it any more, her day had been a total disaster: first she looked like hell, from last night lack of sleep; second, her meeting with Mr. Donovan couldn't had gone worst, 'perverted old man' she thought remembering the dirty looks the old man keep sending her; and third, she wasted and entire afternoon checking a huge pile of papers she had to signed for the meeting with the American associates, which right now, she could bet, where as bored as her listening to the marketing manager talk about the new color the company logo was going to have 'jesh, how much Can you say about color orange?'. And to top it all up she hadn't seen Eriol all day 'which is good, which is really good!!... Yeah keep saying that to yourself and someday you'll start believing it'

"Well that as much sums it up, thank you for your attention"

'Poor woman didn't even notice our LACK of attention' thought Tomoyo while standing and heading to the door. She had to get out of that boardroom quickly; today she just couldn't stand the small talk, not when he wasn't there 'stop it, stop it' she didn't want to admit how much she missed him, he didn't even called today 'which is good' not even to say hello 'well I did practically throw him out of my apartment, and didn't take his calls, didn't open the door.. damn, I really need to get him out of my head'

"emm miss Daidouji " someone called from inside the room

'just keep walking like you didn't hear her.. keep walking.. keep walking.. ok.. target? Emm The bathroom, yes!! the bathroom'

She entered the bathroom quickly, sitting in one of the toilets, after closing the small door of the cubicle, the lid down, her hands circling her legs and her head resting on her knees.

'I really need to get him out of my head if I want to forget this relationship. This just can't be; and the worst part is that I know it. I know a cant love him, cause his not mine to love.. but I already do.. I can't stop thinking about him, I just cant.. and when his near, its just, I just lose all my battles. How can I say no to him?, how can I tell him I don't feel the same way when we kiss? I just.. I just need to forget about him.. about the way he looks at me like there's nothing but me, about the way his kisses can make my heart rise sky high' she chuckled 'way to forget, ohh yeah, great way, just remember how great hi is to you.. andddd there you go, your ticket to un-falling in love' she thought sarcastically 'ok I'm totally screwed.. Tomoyo focus: no thinking of Eriol Today, no Eriol, nop, Eriol who? Now that's the spirit!'. Her thoughts where interrupted as she heard someone entering the bathroom.

"What a Day" said someone rolling each syllable.

'ahh I could recognized that voice even in a polka concert' it was Elaine, Eriol's secretary 'a bitch just like Susan. Odd they're not together, I was starting to believe they where joined by the hip' Tomoyo then heard someone else entering right behind

"What!? You hardly did anything, your boss didn't even show up today"

'ahhh speak of the devil'

"Yeah, well the fact that HE'S not here doesn't mean I CAN get to sit on my ass all day long" said Elaine while extracting her makeup bag from her purse

'well at least she's got that right' thought Tomoyo

"I know.. you just don't get the Eye Candy!" said Susan in a mocking tone, while extracting her makeup bag as well.

'eye candy!!, eye candy!! Are they talking about MY Eriol?.. my?, argg, scratch that, just plane Eriol' thought Tomoyo. She was sitting very still, her legs curled up, wanting to hear what those two where going to say.

"Well I can't help it if his gorgeous" said Elaine while applying makeup to her cheeks.

'WHAT!!'

"Great ass too" said Susan while applying her lipstick

'WHAAAAATT'

"HAHAHA you're crazy.. right.. but crazy" Said Elaine "What if someone hears you!!"

"Nah, I already checked" said Susan motioning to the bathrooms cubicles (don't know what those are called, so just bear with me, ok )

Tomoyo couldn't help but grin at the thought of them not seeing her.

"And besides Elaine, you got to admit I'm right" said Susan after pressing her lips together, then wiping a little here and there with a finger.

"I know," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world "absolutely right. I swear, sometimes I would just like to jump him or something, and show him what I can reaaaallly do" she said with a grin looking at Susan through the mirror.

Tomoyo's mouth was just hanging open 'wh.. what.. what' babbling in her own thoughts.

"not if I can do it first!" said Susan with an even wider grin

'not if I can kill you both first!' thought Tomoyo, her face red from anger

"yeah yeah whatever.. Hey speaking of prince charming, why didn't he come today?"

'good question Susan your starting to get smart, maybe your one neuron will burst up from over usage!' thought Tomoyo, the rage still visible on her face.

"Don't really know, he called me this morning at home, so you can imagine my surprised when I picked up the phone; I was like: HELL YEAH!!, and then, off course, my bubble blew up when he told me to revise the contracts end send them to the company lawyer for legalizing" she said stopping the application of eye shadow to empathize each phrase "Well anyways, when I started to imagine the ulterior motives for him not telling me all this at the office, he said he wasn't coming cause he needed to resolve some things" she said rolling the last word "I really tried to ask him about the 'things' but he just said bye and hanged up"

"ohhh, so what do you think it is?" said Susan in a low tone, but not low enough for Tomoyo not to hear

'Gossip much, now do you Susan?'

"Don't really know, maybe he found out about his wife cheating!" she said in the same tone as Susan, shock and amusement placed on her face.

"Nahh don't think so, although he should dump that bitch he calls a wife and get in bed with me"

"Well I don't really care if he dumps her, I just want him!!" said Elaine

"Yeah I know!! Hey! Maybe his got a lover!" Susan's face even with more amusement then Elaine's

"You think!?" she said in a surprised tone "wouldn't blame him though" her voice returning to a dull tone

"Yeah, but.. if his got a lover she better prepare her self for competition!" said Susan after putting her makeup bag in her purse.

"Damn right" said Elaine doing the same thing.

Tomoyo was just plane shocked 'Wh.. what.. what the.. what the hell! Where did this two come from the local bar?'

"well I got to go, 'lady Daidouji' just finished her meeting and I bet she's lost in her office searching for a pen, ohh the Drama!!"

"haha 'lady Daidouji' that's a good one!"

"'Susan could you please send me the copy of the Mancor Report, I cant seem to find it' " she said mimicking Tomoyo's voice "damn cow I never send it to her!"

'ahh that bitchhhh, a was looking for it like a madman!' thought Tomoyo with fury

"You are so baddd"

"I KNOW, hahaha"

"you know what!!"

"No, What?"

"she and Eriol knew each other from before, I heard she was in love with him when she was a kid"

"Oh my God" said Susan clearly surprised "where did you find out about that"

"ahh its a miracle what you can find about people on the internet. I would truly like to thank MSN for creating groups from all around the globe, and the messenger for bringing together people that don't even know each other" said Elaine acting like she was accepting an award, Susan was plane just confused.

At Susan confused face she responded "Well, I started talking to this guy from the little town Tomoyo's from, Tomanada or something like that.. well the thing is, he told me he knew her and that she was consider and 'iced\ princess' on town, mommy's girl. Well anyways, we started taking and stuff and he ended up telling me she was crazy in love with Eriol when she was a kid but she didn't tell him a thing cause he was dating Kaho, you know, his wife" she said the last part like explaining Susan the obvious

"yeah yeah I know, so then what happen"

"well to make the story short Eriol came here and married Kaho, never knowing Tomoyo loved him, and she ended up alone and depress back home"

"Oh my GOD.. and he just told you like that!?"

"well he told me he was in love with her and that she was a bitch and blah blah blah, you know boring stuff. The thing is that she told the guy to get lost and he was heart broken; don't blame her though, that guy is a creep, I had to block him.. the pervert kept proposing cyber.. you know" she said doing a gesture with her hand. "So I think he just told me out of revenge or something.. don't know, don't care"

"ewwkk. So, didn't you find out way she moved here?"

"Of course, you think I would let that one run by!. Get this! turns out her mom was loaaaaaded! And I mean loaded, and 5 year ago she got sick, really sick, leukemia, so they came here to treat the disease, but she never got better and just.. died" her tone started animated but ended with the last phrases being soft and sad.

"Ohh God that's just.. so sad"

"yeah thought that too" she said staring to get embarrassed for gossiping about something so personal "well anyways, I'm guessing she just couldn't go back, maybe she couldn't face the people back home, or the memories, I don't know" said Elaine, her eyes seemed lost, sad, pondering about what Tomoyo felt while speaking.

"Ok, now you're making it really tough to hate her"

"yeah" she said returning from her trance

"we should go"

"yeah"

Tomoyo heard the door being open then closed, she knew that she could come out cause the room was empty, but she couldn't move, she had been in trance since the first mentioning of Tomoeda, of her mother.. 'Mother...' the tears started slipping one after the other, the thoughts, until now buried deep down, of her mothers sickness returning: the hospitals, the endless nights crying, and finally the funeral.

Flash back

It was a gray day, a line of black cars where parked on the street of the cemetery. Lots of people dressed in black, heads bowed down, some of them crying, some just lost in their thoughts.

Next to the grave a woman with auburn hair cried uncontrollably. Sonomi Daidouji had been like her mother ever since her father died, and now she had died too. A man with chestnut hair was telling her comforting words while hugging her and stroking her hair.

The image was heartbreaking, but not as much as a young woman that was standing just at the opposite end of the grave. As well she was dressed in black, but no tears where falling from her swollen eyes, her face was pale and her eyes seemed lost in a world of no return. She just couldn't cry anymore, she had no more tears to shed, it had been to long, and the fight had been too short. What else could she had done to prevent this?, what else could she had done to keep her here where she belong?, with her.

People keep telling her that there was nothing more she could have done, that her mother was now at peace, that God would take care of her now and that she too needed to hang on to God for comfort. The words keep echoing on her mind, playing one after the other like a record, but they made no sense. She knew that she was now alone, that she wouldn't see her mother anymore, that she wouldn't get that morning call telling her she needed to get up, that she wouldn't be asked where she was going or at what time she was coming back; she knew she wouldn't get to see her mother smile ever again, that she wouldn't get to hold her when she was down, that she wouldn't hear her arguing with herself each time she burned her last recipe creation.

In the back of the crowd a man with blue hair was staring at her. He knew what she was feeling, he knew that no matter what people told her it wasn't going to make it any better, but he knew he had to say something, he had to do something, or her friend would just crumble apart.

He approached her slowly, he had been there the day before, the day it happened, and he knew that she was devastated. Carefully he placed a hand on her shoulder, making her come out of her trance, turning and facing him.

They staid there looking at each other, her eyes still lost, showing all the hurt she felt inside, his eyes showing his understanding. Then in one swift move he embraced her, telling her, with no words, that everything was going to be all right.

That's when the tears started falling. She couldn't stop sobbing while thinking how her life turned out to be, she thought about going back, about returning to Tomoeda, to her home, but she knew she couldn't face that place anymore, not when she had to face it alone, it wasn't 'home' anymore. Sakura was no longer there, she had moved out when she married Syaoran, and now she would be alone. No, she knew she couldn't go back.

She cried on his chest for a long time, she couldn't tell how much anymore, but she knew what she was going to do, she knew that she was not going back to Tomoeda. She had to begin a new life.

End of Flash Back

She carefully stood up and opened the door of the cubicle she had been in. Then she slowly looked at her reflection on the mirror. Her eyes where red and her cheeks where soaked. Taking some paper towel she carefully wiped out the tears. Then she stared at her imaged on the mirror, she looked at her on eyes, seeing deep down her soul, she knew she had changed, she wasn't the same girl she was 5 years ago, and she knew she owed it, mostly, to Eriol.

She had been scared at first when she decided to stay in England, but Eriol helped her a lot. He helped her find an apartment, not that she really needed it, but she decided she wasn't going to live of her account money for the rest of her life, besides, she needed to do this by herself, she needed to succeed by her self. That's when she got her first job, she wasn't surprised when they offered it right away; she knew she was skilled, she had studied in Tokyo's best university, and she had been top of her class.

At the time she and Eriol became close friends, best friends. He would tell her all his problems with his wife and his, at the moment, small child, and she would tell him her problems, not that she had much.

Four years later they offered her a job at the same company Eriol was working at. It was all great at the beginning, but as the time progressed she noticed her feelings for her friend where staring to change, or rather change back at what they were when she was very young.. then she noticed his feelings were changing as well.

That's when she started feeling like an usurper. She had come to this country, she had entered his life without him asking to do so, and she had messed it all up.

But now as she looked at herself in the mirror, she knew it hadn't been her decision to enter his life. He had accepted her in and she entered willingly.. and now she couldn't go back. He told her so, he told her he was getting a divorce, he told her he loved her and only her, he had showed her. Since the beginning he had been nothing but supportive to her, with her mother's illness, at the funeral, and after that, long after that... and that made her love him even more.

A smile formed on her lips, and she knew what she was going to do.

She exited the bathroom with a smile on her face and determination on her eyes. She knew what she wanted and damn it she was going to get it.

She entered her office quickly and fetched her purse and car keys, then she headed for the front door passing through the now empty offices, everybody had left, you could wonder just how long she had been in that bathroom.

Minutes later, as she walked to the door of the Hiiragizawa manor, a million thoughts passed through her head but she dismissed them all quickly, the smile still placed on her lips. She knew what she wanted and she didn't care about the consequences anymore, 'I know what I want, and what I want is you Eriol'.

She ringed the doorbell and waited with anticipation for the door to be opened.

As it did her smile became wider expecting it to be Eriol behind the door. But it wasn't

"Kaho!?"

And again it all came crumbling down.

* * *

Well that's that!! See you soon!! And Please REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

I'm really sorry cause I don't really have time to talk a lot today cause a got to go finish an assignment.. so I wont be commenting the reviews, but don't worry I'm still verrrrrry thankful for each one!! You know I love you guys so much!

Well anyways here's the chapter

Ohh I got to thank Mei for reviewing the chapter and correcting the misspellings, grammar and such, THANK YOU MEI!!

Well go to go! bye!

* * *

CHAPTER 8

"Kaho?!" said Tomoyo in a low and surprised tone, a million different feelings showing on her face.

"Tomoyo, hi!" said Kaho in a happy voice.

"..." Tomoyo couldn't say anything, the feeling of astonishment made her loose her words.

"It's so great seeing you here! You look..." Kaho said looking at her up and down "Well...like you always do. Ohh but if you're looking for Eriol, he's not **home** yet. I think he's out buying some ice cream, but I'm pretty sure he'll be back **home** in a little while," she said as a smirk crossed her face.

The word "home" hit Tomoyo like a ton a bricks _'of course, home, is her home after all, her family, her kids, her husband...' _

At Tomoyo's lost expression, with a wider grin plastered on her face Kaho said quickly, "Oh, but do come in, where are my manners? I'm just here, you know, playing with **my** wonderful children. We've had the most fun day, playing and talking... you know? Eriol can be so funny... of course you notice he didn't even go to work today!" she said in a cheerful tone. The smirk still lingering on her face while stepping out of the way for Tomoyo to enter.

Tomoyo's eyes where even wider, was she saying that on purpose? Did she not know how much her words where hurting her? '_And here was I believing he was getting the divorce papers, oh I'm such an idiot!'_ She scolded mentally.

She then noticed that Kaho was showing her in, with a rather odd expression on her face. 'Is that a grin?'

"Ohh no, no thank you... I was just... I was just," she said babbling, "I was just in the neighborhood and decided to drop by, but I just remember I've got this important thing to do," she uttered in a rush, still not believing she had come up with the courage to say it all with out tripping over her words.

"Oh well, that's ok.. well you can come visit us anytime you like," Kaho said in dull tone.

As fast as Tomoyo's words had come out, she turned and run quickly to her car, not letting Kaho room for arguing, not that the older women would've had. As Tomoyo's car was out of sight Kaho's smirk turned into a full wide grin, '_Oh, this day has turned even better then what I thought.' _

"Kaho, wasn't that Tomoyo?... I saw her car outside... and I was taking a shower, I got dressed as soon as I could... didn't you tell her to wait for me?... why did she leave?" Eriol said in a rush, his words not making much sense. He was wearing a white t-shirt that was getting all wet from the water dropping from his damp hair, his jeans seam to have been put on in a rush cause they where all bottomed up incorrectly. Not to mention the fact that he had no shoes on whatsoever.

"Of course I did honey," Kaho chimed.

_'Honey?, why is she calling me honey?_' Eriol thought.

"But, she just didn't listen, she was so pissed of, saying she just came here to tell you to 'go to hell'," Kaho peeped, "And that she didn't want to see you anymore. I told her that if it was for me being here, that she was just being paranoid. That I was just visiting the kids, that you and I where getting a divorce, and that from tomorrow on you would be a free man, but she said she didn't give a rat's ass, that she was just playing with you and that you bought it all like a little kid."

Eriol was just speechless, his mouth hanging open.

"Eriol, honey, why did she say that, I thought you told me she loved you?"

"I...I ..I don't know, I just.. I thought she did." I sigh coming out of his mouth as he passed his hands through his wet hair, then they rested on his face, preventing Kaho from seeing the tears that where spilling from his eyes _'why would she say that, I don't understand, I thought you loved me Tomoyo, I.. I don't.. I don't know what to do! God!'_ Then he composed him self, quickly wiping the tears in such a suave move that it was barely noticeable that he had just been crying, his expression turning stoic as usual.

"Kaho, where are the kids, I thought they where suppose to be with you?"

"Ah, yes.. they're with Nakuru, playing, I was just, well I came to open the door. Yes, I was opening the door." She hadn't expected him to react this way.

"Ahh, I see," he said turning around and heading to the stairs.

Kaho's smirk returned once more _'So you thought it would be easy, didn't you, hehe, and to think you bought the whole "lets be friends crap" come on Eriol you know me better than that.. oh I'm having so much fun, and it hasn't even started'_ she thought while heading to the living room where she could hear the kids laughter while they were playing with Nakuru '_arghh and now I have to play the role of the good mother , ohh well here goes nothing' _

"Hey I want to play too!!"

* * *

Muahahahaha!! And you all bought the whole "Lets be friends" and "Kahos not that bad" Crap!! Well.. reality is I HATE KAHO!! So I have to bash her.. eventually!

Ahh come on! don't give me the whole "ohh that's so mean of you!".. Life is cruel!! And good things are never going to come easily, there is always, and a mean ALWAYS, an ulterior motive! Always.. (take it from me, I know!!)..muahahahaha

Well love you guys!! bye

OHH and REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW REVIEW !! I need to know what you think!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello

Hello HELLOOOOOOOO!! Well another chapter!

Well we all got something clear now.. KAHO is a B ..soooo ... now that that is out of my system.. let's get to the chapter...

* * *

CHAPTER 9

He was sitting in his chair, his favorite chair, looking at the fire, alone, just him and a glass of brandy (that he was grabbing from the mouth of the glass with the tip of his fingers). He had been there for a long time now, alone. The house was really quiet, the kids were already asleep as well as Nakuru and Spinel; Kaho had left a long time ago, not that he wanted to talk to her either... He had a feeling something was up with her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He had been checking on her ever since he came downstairs, after Tomoyo's visit. After what she told him he just went upstairs and got dress, for real this time. As he was drying his hair he couldn't stop thinking of what Kaho said; but he couldn't believe it, he couldn't think those words had come out of Tomoyo's mouth; but... If they didn't... why did Kaho lie? He would've found out eventually... wouldn't he? No, she couldn't have lied, could she? That had created a doubt on his head; so, when he got downstairs, he started analyzing Kaho's every move. She was supposedly playing with the kids, but deep down, if you look really intensively, you could see she was uncomfortable.

Now he was alone, thinking about her words, about what she told him Tomoyo had said. Was he being paranoid? Kaho had no motive what so ever to lie to him, on the contrary, or did she? Did she really say those things to Tomoyo?

Images of Tomoyo keep coming to his mind—of the night they first kiss—of the sweetness of her lips. He grumbled at the thoughts, taking a sip of his nearly empty glass. But the liquor didn't rid him of the images, if something, it just made them clearer. He then thought about the last kiss they shared... well it wasn't quite shared, he had stolen it from her _'shit, is she pissed about that?'_

_'No, it can't be... I mean, is not like she refused to kiss me... God, we had shared a more profound kiss minutes before... shit... Or maybe she really doesn't want anything to do with me... could she? Could she not want anything to do with, could it all been me just believing she loved me back? But she said she did... she said so... well I kind of made it come out of her mouth, but she said it though...'_

"Damn it," he said emptying in his mouth the last amount of liquor. Posesivo

--,--

"And then he just grabbed ME and kissed me! I mean who does he think he is?!"

"Umm lady, I know you're wasted and all, but.. Come On! broken glass disappearing, curing your finger, magic, you're even drunker then me!"

"Well... I could be... I mean I could be drunker... but lying... no uh! Puff disappeared!" she said doing a gesture like a magician with her hand "but that's not what I was telling you," she said pointing him with her index finger, her hand really close to her own face, one eye close like aiming him "I mean... He kissed me... and he's married... he LIED... he told me he was getting a divorce," she said her hands gesturing, empathizing each word "and me. Hipp" a hand to her mouth "sorry," a faint smile "I'm more stupid then you! I mean for believing him," she said gesturing with one hand to him her facial expression saying it like it was the most logical thing in the world.

Tomoyo had gone to the nearest bar right after leaving Eriol's house. She couldn't quite go to her house, memories of him hunted it, and besides she could bet he would be calling. She still had her cell phone though, but right after the first ringing of it, and two shots of tequila, she dumped the device in the nearest trash can, no risk of wanting to pick, she quite knew she couldn't trust her self.

"I mean, what am I suppose to do!? I love the guy... but he's a lying mother &, " She uttered to her new buddy.. Well actually they just met after shot number 5 when she decided she was having the same thing the drunken old guy next to her was having, meaning her new found "friend".

"And you know what Edgar... can I call you Edgar?"

"Lady if you buy me another drink you can call me mother Teresa,"

"Well Edgar you got your self another drink... hey you... guy with the drinks... umm... bartender... give my friend Edgar here another drink," she said while giving "Edgar" a pat on the back.

"So, as I was saying... you know what Edgar?" she whispered to him getting very close, one arm on his back, the other grabbing her drink "eukk, you stink man!" she said after smelling him, putting her glass down and closing her nostrils with her fingers "So as I was saying, like for the fourth time! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!! I am so not going to wait for him anymore!! I've been mellowing down, and I'm not going to do it anymore, I'm going home with the next guy I see!!" she shouted while getting up from her chair, she started loosing her balance so she got a hold in the next best thing she could... a man.

The man had caught her from the waist and she had her face buried on his chest.

"Well I'm happy the floor isn't too hard" she said not realizing what had happened.

"Emm, lady... Are you ok?"

'_What the fuck, the floor is speaking... no... Wait... floors don't speak,'_ she carefully lifted her face looking at the eyes of the person speaking "AHHH!!... get off me you pervert!!" rapidly pulling her self from his grip, she then came to rest on a chair after realizing she couldn't stand on her own

"Tomoyo?" said the man in a surprised tone.

Tomoyo was grabbing her head, her eyes closed; the fast movement had made her really dizzy "Yes daddy?"

"Tomoyo, is it really you?"

At those words she lifted her head slowly, not wanting her head to explode from getting up too fast "Yeah... and if you don't have a Pepto-Bismol with you, you can run along," she slurred looking at the guy.

Besides the not too sweet humor she was having at the moment, she looked okay, pretty if you can say it that way; her hair was tied at the back, but many bangs where loosen from it and where decorating her face, and her cheeks where really red from all the alcohol. She was now looking at the guy from the loosen bangs, her head down, but her eyes up. Looking at him, she knew she knew him from somewhere, she just couldn't really remember from... "Oh my god, Mark?!"

"Well hello to you too," said the man with a mocking smile. He was really cute: black hair that reached his green eyes, slim, and a smile full of white pearls. "So here is where you've been all this time!"

"Mark! Mark!! Mark!!" she said know in a joyful tone while jumping on her chair "Ohh, stopping that now... My head... Fuck... I'm going to puke."

"HAHAHA, your wasted! Well surely hell is freezing over! I thought I would never see this day come!" said Mark laughing while taking a seat next to Tomoyo.

She punched him on the arm with one hand, the other still resting on her head.

"Aouuchh,"

"I'm drunk not stupid,"

"Well let's get you home then,"

"You don't know where I live,"

"You'll tell me,"

"I don't know where I live,"

"You're drunk"

"Ding, ding, ding, we've got a winner!!"

* * *

Jiji so.. Everybody GOT DRUNK in this Chapter, well each in their own way.. I bet your now wondering who the # this MARK guy is? And why did I have to bring him into the picture when you had many things to worry about at the moment?! Well you'll find out soon (well as soon as I can write the next Chapter)..


	10. Chapter 10

Hello

Well hello again! This chapter is rather long! And I bet it'll have many grammar mistakes (I didn't have time to send it to MEI for correcting.. hell I'm not even posting this from my computer.. the damn thing's getting fixed) so just skip them and pretend they are not there..

Well I think that's it! On with the chapter!!

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Her senses started to get back to her again after waking up from a really strange dream: bathing in a pool full of tequila while she was talking to a guy named Edgar.

As she started to lift her head from the pillow she began feeling the huge pounding in her head

"shit" she said in a rusty voice.

Why was she so thirsty again? Then she started to open her eyes and taking in on her surroundings

'_ookkk.. when did I paint my room again? ..umm I didn't.. shit.. I didn't ..where the hell am I?_' she started to look around while lifting her self rapidly from the bed, the needles pinching her head with more fury .

"ohh" she said while grabbing her head

"Well that's not a very smart thing to do with a hang over"

She jumped at the sound of the voice, bringing her head up once more and looking at the owner.

"Mark?" she said surprised to the man that was standing in front of her.

At her question the guy just smiled back at her.

She then took a good look at him, he was.. in his boxers! '_Shit shit shit!! OMG OMG OMG... I slept with Mark, I slept With Mark, shit shit shit.. and I.. and I.. I don't remember a thing!!_'

"ohh nooo" was all she was able to musse while putting her hands on her face

"Ohh honey, your head hurts?" asked Mark while taking a seat next to her

"ohhhh noooo" she said this time whining

"Well you said that already"

She looked at him between her fingers and she could see him grinning

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" she said in what could only be assembled as a cry

"Yeah you look like hell too" Mark said placing his hand on her hands and separating them from her face

"Here, I brought you some Advil, and a glass of water, it'll make you feel better"

She took the medicine from his hand and the glass of water from the tray he had placed on the bed not even daring to look him in the eyes. After swallowing the medicine she drank all the water.

"Well at least you're not thirsty anymore" He said in a teasing voice

"Mark..?" she said in a low voice, trying to gain back her strength, self power.. moral?

"Yeah?" in a keen tone

"umm.. did we.. I mean did we.. you know.?" She said now looking at him pleading with her eyes for him to understand, she didn't really want to finish the sentence.

He looked at her with questioning eyes '_ohh!! She doesn't remember.. well this is going to be fun'_ he thought while fighting the urge to smirk

"But honey" hurt eyes "don't you remember?.. you told me you loved me!"

"WHAT!?.." she yelled "shit.. too fast.. too fast" she said grabbing her head once more

"Ohh honey come here, you're just confused, let your cupcake make it all feel better" he said while embracing her in a hug, and placing his chin on her head not letting her see the grin on his face.

She was just plane stunt '_what the hell am I going to do know_!' "umm Mark?"

"Yeah honey?"

"well I don't want to disappoint you or anything but" she interrupted her words when she started to feel him shaking '_is he crying?.. OMG he's crying.. wait.. he's not crying.. HIS Laughing_!'

At that she separated quickly from him "your Laughing!, why are you laughing!? Is this funny!? Cause please, if it is, tell me the joke!"

Mark was rolling in the bed, grabbing his stomach while laughing his butt off

"hahah this is so funny. This 2 days have been the greatest days of my whole life.. hahahaha!!" still laughing.

Tomoyo was just glaring at him not really understanding what was happening. She just knew right now she felt like killing Mark

"soooooooo funny" he said while gaining his composure and cleaning a few tears with the backs of his hand

"..well except for the part when you started crying about that Eriol guy" he said the last part in a serious voice.

"what!!"

"Ohh yeah you spilled your whole love life to The 39's Bar near 11th street"

At Tomoyo's confused face he just added "you really don't remember anything do you?"

"No" she said looking down her cheeks red from the embarrassment.

"Well, what can you remember?"

"Umm.. I went to Er.. umm.. yeah... well getting to the bar and having a couple of drinks.. and well everything is just a blur after that" her eyes still focused on her hands while playing with her fingers.

"ooookkk"

"Mark" she said in a low voice, once again gaining the courage to look him in the eyes while moving to a sitting position on the bed

"did we?.. I mean.. did we sleep together?" she was now sting up at the edge of the bed, Mark on the other side. That's when she notice she was still dressed in yesterdays clothes '_ohhhhhh_'

"Of course not you brainless cow!" he said braking the tense mood that filled the room

"HEY!"

"God, you were my best friend in collage!! You know I'm GAY!"

"Well, I don't know!.. I just.. well.. I was confused!!"

"I'll say!"

"hey!! I haven't seen you in years, who knows what you've been up to!"

"Well you can be sure that I was Not curing my self from gayness!!"

"well I just. I just.. What am I suppose to THINK! I wake up in a strange bed and the first thing I see is you in your boxers!!"

"you've seen me in my boxers before! Is not a big deal"

A small smile formed on her lips as one eyebrow came up

".. ok that did not come out right.. it is a big deal... I meant the you seeing me in my boxers thing"

To that comment she just couldn't resist the urge to laugh

"HEY!! What the fuck is so funny!! You know I'm right!"

"thk thk thk I don't know Mark, things do tend to get smaller with time" she said in what was supposed to be a serious tone.

"yeah yeah whatever"

They just stood in silent for I moment. Not an uncomfortable silence, just one thinking, each one immerse in their own world

"Mark"

"Yeah?"

"is good to have you back"

"yeah I know"

--

"and then I went to the bar.. and you know the rest of the story" said Tomoyo before introducing a spoon of ice-cream in her mouth

After their conversation in Mark's room Tomoyo took a bath and appeared to be a little bit more relax, although thoughts of Eriol still appeared in her mind. Later on, after talking a little bit about Mark's life and how he ended back in England after living in China for almost 6 years, they ended in the kitchen.. two bowls of ice-cream, talking about her.. again. She'd just finished telling him all about how she ended up in England, about her mother's death (although he already knew about that from their e-mails. That was the only way they stood in contact), and about Eriol.

"ok, I'm just , wow!" said Mark while scooping some ice cream from his boll and putting it in his mouth as well

"Yeah I know.. is like.. living in a novel"

"Yeah one of those Mexican soap operas.. Mi amor, te amo!" he said putting a hand in his heart while his face mimicked what was suppose to be a sexy look

"yeah yeah whatever small pants" she said not even considering looking up from her ice-cream

He ignored the comment and said in a low tone "Tomoyo"

"Umm?" her mouth full of ice-cream

"I know you made up your mind and all about not looking back and stuff"

She just nodded to his comments while scooping some more ice-cream

"but"

"but?" she said after swallowing some more

"but.. and I'm not making excuses or taking sides here.. from all you've told me, this Kaho chick is a real bitch"

"well I wouldn't say that, she's just"

"A reincarnation of the devil?"

"Well.. no. I mean she's just got it a bit out of focus"

"Come on! You've told me she's cheated on Eriol more then twice, that you've seen her with your one eyes" Tomoyo was about to retort but he interrupted her "and don't even dare to say he could've been her cousin or a really close friend cause believe me Girl, I'll hit you!" he said pointing at her with his spoon

She just looked down at her ice-cream again

"you hit like a girl anyways" she whispered

"Hey!! I heard that"

She smiled still looking down at her ice-cream, playing with it with her spoon

"What I'm trying to say, and please don't get angry with me or something, is that you don't know if she was telling the truth, she could've been there picking up her clothes for all you know"

Tomoyo looked up at him, a mix of confusion, and surprise showing on her face

"Ahh come on! Don't tell me you didn't think it could be possible?!"

"She has no need of lying"

"Hello!! Resurrection of the Devil we're talking about"

"Well yeah, I mean.. umm.. I don't know.. I don't want to think about it.. can we talk about something else?"

"ookkk.. umm let's see.. you already told me yesterday, in your drunkie confession, that he IS a hunkie.. so the question is.. is he a good kisser?" he said grinning

Tomoyo almost chocked with the ice-cream

"-cough cough- excuse me!"

"Well that's a definitely yes!"

--

"Elaine?" said Eriol after pressing the intercom

"Yes Mr. Hiragizawa?" she said in a cheerful tone

"Could you please get me Ms. Daidouji in line, I can't seam to get the call trough" _'or she doesn't want to pick up the phone, which is, I bet, the real reason'_

"Yes sir"

"Thank you" he said clicking the intercom off.

He's been having a terrible day and it wasn't even 10 o'clock. After yesterday's moment in solitude, he decided he was going to have a word with Tomoyo. If she really thought those things she was going to tell him straight in the face, that was for sure. So, he's been trying to reach her but she just wouldn't pick up the phone, not that he supposed she was going to be easy to find.. or talk to.

He sighted taking of his glasses and massaging his closed eyes with his hand. '_Tomoyo, you've made me a weak man'  
_  
The beeping of the intercom interrupted his trail of thoughts

"yes Elaine"

"Umm, Mr Hiragizawa, Ms Daidouji is not available at this moment"

"What do you mean she's not available?"

"Well she hasn't come to work today"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I talked to Susan and she said that Ms Daidouji hasn't called to tell why she hasn't shown up, that she had tried reaching her at her cell phone but she just gets the phone mail"

"..."

"What would you like me to do sir?"

"Hold my calls"

"What?"

"I want you to hold my calls"

"Ok.."

"Ohh and cancel all my afternoon meetings, I'm going out"

"Ok sir"

"well bye" he said before pressing the off bottom.

--

"Hahaha, yeah that was before she saw the love letter!" said Tomoyo while opening the door of her apartment

"Yeah! I still can't believe I pretended to be heart broken just to get an A! I mean was the teacher nice or what!"

"yeah, maybe I little too nice" she said still laughing while entering the living room and turning on the lights, Mark fallowing close by.

Then she just froze

"What?" asked Mark, seeing her stunned form.

"Eriol" she said looking straightly at the couch

Mark quickly followed her gaze to the couch and saw a man with blue sapphire hair and eyes looking intensively at Tomoyo. The man looked really... relaxed.

Tomoyo was just perplex, she tried moving her lips to form a word but they just wouldn't come out

Mark was just looking between one and the other; well he was actually looking at Eriol

"damn!!, if you don't want him can I have him" he whispered to Tomoyo, trying to see if she woke up from her trance

Eriol just walked straightly to her, calmly as ever

"Hello Tomoyo" he said looking straightly at her

Tomoyo was still staring at him, Mark was still staring at Eriol as well.

Eriol, in a suave move, turned to look at Mark

"Good evening, I'm Eriol Hiragizawa, and you are?" he said stretching his hand to Mark '_who the fuck are you?, may I ask!'  
_  
"hello..I'm Mark.. Mark" he said shaking Eriol's hand while, what could only be described as a geeky smile, played in his face. He continued shocking Eriol's hand not really wanting to let go, until he saw Eriol looking confusedly at their hands

"Ohh.. sorry, you can have that back now" _'stupid, stupid, stupid'_

Eriol just smiled '_Ok that was wired... your still in my death list though'_ He was really pissed. Who the fuck was this Mark guy, and why the fuck was he with His Tomoyo, he was really, really angry; but he could bet his life that showing his anger wouldn't be the smartest thing in the world right now. So he turned his face back to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo was in Lala Land right now. _'Why is he here? I'm not ready to deal with him right now!! Shit.. shit shit!!'_ she just keep staring at Eriol, until she saw he was intensively looking back, that made her come out of her trance

"wh..wha..what are you doing here" she said getting the feelings in her brain back

"You didn't show to work Today, why?" he asked ignoring her question

As her senses started to kick in, she was staring to feel anger '_wait, Why is he HERE?! Isn't he supposed to be with Kaho!'  
_  
"Well I didn't go cause... cause I spend the night at Marks" she said with a grin

"What!?" he said not caring if his anger was noticeable in his words

Mark just started coughing 'What the fuck is wrong with this chick!'

"-cough cough- I need to get some water, I'll be right back" 'or not' he said after running to the kitchen, trying to escape Eriol's death glare, he could've swear he saw some red light forming in Eriol's gaze

'_that chicken!'_ thought Tomoyo staring at Marks back while he run to the kitchen. Then she once again turned her gaze to Eriol. She noticed that he was really angry '_Well good!! Serves you right for lying to me!'  
_  
"So, care to tell me how you got in?"

"No. So care to tell me who this Mark guy is?" he said taking a step towards her.

"his a friend" she said dragging the last word and taking a step back, keeping a distance between the two.

"a friend? How nice!" he said sarcastically "and from where do you know this friend of yours?" he said taking an other steep forward, still looking straightly at her

She took another step back, but he continued getting closer, so she continued stepping back until she hit the wall. Eriol stepped even closer.

"So, who's he?" he said in a demanding tone.

Tomoyo was just confused, maybe that was his purpose. He had a cold expression, demanding answers from her, but he was dangerously close, his body calling to hers.

"umm, well his an old friend from collage" she said trying to get her composure back "I met him yesterday and we ended having a couple of drink and then.. you know.. headed to his place" she said regaining all her inner strength '_take that_!'

He could see she was rejoicing her self with her answers. If she wanted to get him pissed she really had done it this time. He quickly started thinking of the information she had given him, about Mark, about his expression when he saw him '_ahhhhhhhh Mark!! I remember know'_ he thought to him self thanking God for the moments he and Tomoyo talked about their lives when they where doing the budged reports. He was smiling internally, but his face didn't show it.

Tomoyo took his silence as a sign that she had won this battle, so she continued talking with a wide grin on her face

"yeah so we headed back to his place.. and in the morning, after breakfast I just decided I was too tired for work, if you know what I mean" she winked at him.

"Ohh is that so?" he said moving even closer to her, there noses almost touching, she could feel his breath on her face, on her lips. That made her legs feel like jelly and she was thankful that the wall was supporting some of her wait.

"yeah you know.. tired" she said nervously. He had this cat grin that she wasn't liking very much, it made her feel.. Unease.

"ohh.. believe me.. I know" he said in a purred like tone.

'_What the! He wasn't supposed to get like that!! he's supposed to be angry'_ she was really confused, and adding the effect that he was causing to her body you could say she was in real turmoil.

His grin just got wider.

"Ohh that's really great my love" he said getting his mouth closer to hers, his right hand grabbing her waist and his left hand tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, then after doing so lingering on her neck while massaging it with his thumb.

"yeah.. great" For Tomoyo it was back to Lala Land. He was way too close for her brain to even consider working.

Their lips where now a breath away, and Tomoyo was no longer breathing.

"is just a pity his gay, remember?" said Eriol while brushing his lips with hers

"What!" she reacted pushing him with both her hands and escaping from his hold "How do you know.. ohh that was low! You read his mind, didn't you?! Ohh that's low even for you!!" she was really, really mad this time

Eriol just chuckle '_so I was right! It was him'_

She was 3 feats away from him, her arms on her hips and her cheeks red from anger. She looked absolutely enchanting in his eyes.

"Ohh no my love, you know I haven't done that in a very long time know, I just merely remembered a conversation we had about a good friend of yours from college, and how he turned out to be gay.. so, I just assumed it could be him and I turned out to be right." He said with a huge grin.

"well.. you, you.. uhhggrr.. I still want you out!" she said trying to make her anger escape, one hand on her hip and the other pointing at him with her index finger. He didn't only turned out to be a lying mother!# he had to have a good memory too '_I swear I could so much hit him!!_'

"Well I could gladly please you, in more then one way" his grin still lingering "but" his grin turning into a cold expression "I need to talk to you"

She could feel his change of mood and she remembered that this conversation had nothing to do with Mark.

"I have nothing to talk to you about" she said her voice becoming cold as well but not loosing its anger

"I need to ask you about what happened when you went to my house" he said taking a step towards her.

"Well I don't want you to ask me anything. I am very happy for you, congratulations" she said sarcastically "but right now I have a guest and I would gladly appreciate if you could leave" her voice really cold

"What do you mean congratulations?"

"I want you to leave" The topic was hurting. She not only had to live with the fact that he had lied to her, that he was happily back with his wife, she also had to tell it to his face.. that much she couldn't bear. "**NOW**"

"I'm not going anywhere until we've settle this" he took another step forward "I don't understand, please tell me what she said, what you said! I can not believe you don't feel anything for me anymore" his voice getting a higher pinch.

"Fine! You want to stay? **STAY**! But I'm getting out of here!"

Eriol was about to retort but she spoke before he could even have a chance

"And don't you dare follow me" she said in a threat pointing at him with her index finger.

She started walking to the door when she felt his hand grabbing her by the arm and turning her to him. In a swift move she was trapped in his arms.

"I thought I told you this conversation wasn't over"

"Ohh yes it is!" she said trying to break from his hold. She was really angry, he could see it, he could feel it

"I don't know why you are angry! I should be the one that's angry here!" He said failing to keep her in his restrain. She once again was making it to the door when she heard what he had said.

"**WHAT**?!"

"Well bloody hell!! I should be the one angry here! Not you! This is absurd! I don't get why this has to be so difficult!! If you don't love me just say so! You don't have to go telling the world you used me!!"

"What!! I used you?! **Are you insane**?! or just a lying mother# !! and.. and you should be angry? **I'll give you angry**!!" she said taking the very next thing next to her, a flower vase, and throwing it at him. She didn't hit him, actually she didn't even aimed at him, but it had made her free some stress. Eriol just froze.

"I'm tired of this! I'm tired of your lies!! I'm really happy that you got together with Kaho! So Now Go Home and be with your bitch of a wife **for all I care**!! I hope she makes you really miserable for lying to me!! And using **ME**!!" then she just turned around, walk thought the door and smashed it closed.

Eriol was perplex. He had never, in his whole life, seen Tomoyo this angry. And what was she talking about him getting back whit Kaho?

"What the hell?" he said in a whisper; still looking at the door like it could make Tomoyo reappear.

"Ohh I'll second that" said a voice from behind

Eriol turned around to find Mark in the kitchen door looking, just like he had, at the door.

"I have never, and I mean **NEVER**, seen her so angry" said Mark still looking at the door

Eriol turned around and looked at the door once more like it could bring some light into this mess, then he turned around once again and looked at Mark with questioning eyes

"What did she mean me getting back with Kaho?"

* * *

Yay!! All done!! Well this chapter at least!!

Ohh and 'Memories of Sadness' so you see it didn't turn out to be pretty after all.. jiji

Well hope you liked this chapter.. I know that last one pretty much sucked so I thank you for sticking to the fic and reading!

Love you guys !! bye!!

Ohh and **REVIEW** (couldn't sleep if I didn't tell you that.. jiji)


	11. Chapter 11

As you can see I haven't updated in ages.. yeah yeah.. I know.. but as for now I don't have much time for Nothing! Believe me! Nothing!.. so I'll just post without saying much...

Ohh just.. thanx for my Reviews!!! I love you guys soooooooooo much: Gipsy-Chan, Sakura123, Chibi Veggi, Memories of Sadness, amethyst sweet angel (of course), ss-kat10, Alex (yay!), Romanctic-is-best, vale-agua, Freaky Person O.o, cyjj (its you again!!) and of course Mei..

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

"Elaine?" said Eriol managing to grab his cell phone with his head and shoulder while making a rough turn. The car screeched as it rounded the corner.

"Yes Mr. Hiiragizawa, what can I do for you?"

"Elaine, I need you to find out where Miss Daidouji is," he said once again grabbing the phone with his left hand as he accelerated in the straight road.

"Umm, but sir I told you Susan hasn't been able to contact her, she just called her like a minute ago cause she's got a meeting with the head investors."

"Elaine?"

"Yes sir?"

"Do you remember that raise I was going to give you by the end of the month?"

"Yes sir"

"Well consider it doubled if you find her in the next 15 minutes..." he hit the brakes making the tires squish then looked at the building outside with darting _eyes 'ohh this is going to take a little while'_ "Make it an hour."

"Yes sir!"

"Bye Elaine" he said turning of the engine.

"Bye sir."

'_Ok, first things first...'_ He stepped out of the car with ease. He was dressed in his working clothes, which meant an expensive suite. His face rather stoic, not letting anyone see the anger he was feeling inside.

As he entered the building, thoughts about his previous conversation came into mind making him, if possible, angrier.

"_What does she mean getting back with Kaho?" he said looking back at Mark._

"_Umm, ehh, well" Mark babbled "you know... the devil... I mean Kaho." _

"_Yes...but what does she meant by it?" said Eriol turning himself fully towards him. _

"_Well you guys getting back together of course," said Mark like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_What!?" _

"_Well umm ehh..."_

"_Where did she get that?" said Eriol between his teeth. _

"_From your wife of course."_

"_WHAT!"_

"_Ookkkaayy, no need to raise the voice here mister," said Mark pointing at him like Eriol was a child. Eriol just ignored the comment and glared at him "Well don't get angry with me! I'm not the one that got his whole web of lies discovered," said Mark dropping himself on the couch._

"_I did NOT get back with her! And I would never, NEVER, lie to Tomoyo!" he said in a firm tone._

"_Ohh.. OHHHHH... so I was right!! Yay!! I was right!! She is a blood socking bitch," said Mark cheerfully looking at Eriol._

'_I'm not even going to bother' He sighed than dropped himself carelessly on the arm chair next to the couch Mark was sitting in, he then brought his hand to his face and pressured his closed eyes with his fingers letting another sigh escape... there was no need of getting mad at Mark, hell if something he needed the guy to find out what the fuck happened._

"_Ok Mark, enlighten me... tell me what the bloody hell is going on here... cause I got the feeling you got this whole mess figured out," he said calming his tone and bringing his hand up in defeat._

"_It's rather simple... Kaho's the resurrection of the devil," he said as a matter of fact._

"_Ok... we both agree on that one... and I know my reason, but what are yours? Or getting to the end of this... What the bloody hell did she say to Tomoyo!?" not being able to contain him self any more._

"_Okay, okay! Geez, you didn't have to get your panties in a twist!"_

After Mark had finally brought him self up to tell Eriol everything... really everything... not missing one single detail, Eriol barged out off the house.

Now, after entering the large building serenely, he was standing in front of a large desk.

"Urm excuse me," he said in a charming tone, a small smile placed on his lips.

"Yes?" said the woman not looking up from her magazine.

"I'm looking for Ms. Mizuki please." As she finished hearing the words she looked up quickly, then smiled broadly "Mr. Hiiragizawa right?" she said in a cheerful tone.

"Yes," he said smiling at her.

"Well, yes," she said smiling back with a hint of flintiness, "Ohh, but I'm sorry, Ms Mizuki is not available at the moment, she's at a class," she said while batting her eyelashes.

'_Okay, time for drastic measures'_ "Ohh, well that is a pity miss," he said dragging the last word.

"Melanie, you can call me Melanie,"

"Oh lovely name Melanie... well Melanie... you see I need to tell her something really quickly, it will only take a second, I promise," he said offering her a wide smile.

"Well if it's only a second I guess you can, right?" she said while blushing.

"Only a second," he said in a charming tone.

"Okay" she said in a giggle, "She's in room 315, third floor to your right, up those stairs," she said pointing him the way.

"Thank you so much Melanie," he said once again offering a wide smile, before turning towards the way she pointed. The smile quickly disappeared as soon as he was out of sight, the anger returning to his eyes.

He reached the room, a silver plaque encrypted with the numbers 315. He looked through the small glass of the back door of the room and saw Kaho writing something on the board. The students weren't paying much attention, must of them where talking among them selves, other sleeping and the rest just zoned out.

Kaho felt the room turn extremely quiet. The damn brats where always talking, what could've possibly happen. She turned her self just to find the whole class frozen.

"What the...?!!" she was looking at her students with a stunt face.

"Hello Kaho, or should I say, honey," he said sarcastically. She quickly turned her gaze towards the voice at the back at the room and saw Eriol. She could see his jaw pressed tightly and the rage in his eyes.

"Eriol, hi, what are you doing here?" she said nervously.

"Ohh I don't know... I was in the neighborhood and just decided to drop by." Taking a couple of steps forward placing him self in the center of the room.

"Ohh I see... " She said looking once more at her students nervously.

"Ohh you're wondering about the stoping time part... well I decided it wasn't very nice of them to hear our conversation."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you see, honey, she hates me now, and thinks I'm total scum,"

She smiled nervously, "ohh.. um... who hates you Eriol?"

"It's Eriol now? What happened to 'honey'?" he said in a sarcastic tone "and you know damn well how we're talking about," his voice turning serious.

"Well she just doesn't understand you, that's all,"

"Ohh, like you do, right?" he said once again advancing towards her.

"I didn't say that, I just--,"

"Ohh and what did you say? Cause this talking thing has gotten pretty messed up with you."

"Well I just... um... what do you mean?" she said shifting her weight from one foot to the other while smiling nervously, her hands clutching the board marker.

"I mean... why did you lie to her!? Why did you lie to me!?... Is this a game to you! Is it?! Is it funny!!?" his voice turning rough. He had stopped just two feet away from her, not trusting him self enough to get closer, he knew he was really angry and he didn't want to tempt his self-control.

"I don't know what you're talking about... She must have made it all up because she doesn't want us to be together."

"We are not together!! We got a fucking divorce!! Does being a bitch come with being dumb too!?".

"I meant as friends," she said applauding herself for coming up with that so quickly.

"You ruined that up the moment you lied to me! Did you think I wouldn't find out! Do you think so little of me!?" he said in a louder tone, a demanding tone.

"I just. I... I'm," her voice was trembling.

"Look," He sighed "Let me be, okay? Let me have this... Let me be happy for once! I don't care what you do with your live... I don't care! You can do what ever you want! Just don't ever, and I mean EVER hurt her again... EVER... Cause if you EVER do make her even wince! I swear I'll forget you're the mother of my children or a supposedly lady! GOT IT!?" She had been looking at him with wide eyes. She had never, in the 7 years they've had been married seen him react that way. "Got it!?"

"Yes," she said in a whisper.

"And that goes for anyone that I care about! Anyone!"

"Yes," she said this time a little bit louder "what about the kids?" she said in a more even tone.

"You are their mother Kaho," a sight escaping from his lips "I would never prohibit you to see them," he said calming him self once more, "But I'll be watching every move you make with them, you can count on it." She just nodded.

"Have a good day Kaho," he said calmly stepping out of the room. The class had come to life once more but Kaho didn't even notice, she was looking forward, her mind lost in her thoughts.

"Ms. Mizuki?" said one student "Ms Mizuki?" this time louder.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

---------

As Eriol turned the engine on, he heard his cell phone ringing. He grabbed it quickly not even waiting to look at the caller ID.

"Tomoyo!?" he said in a desperate tone.

"No, Mr. Hiiragizawa, is me, Elaine"

"Oh... yes Elaine, tell me," his voice turning back to its calm state.

"Well I found her..."

"Where is she?!" the eagerness back.

"Well she's here, at the office,"

"What? When?"

"Well, she arrived 15 minutes ago. I've been trying to reach you, but your cell phone didn't come through. She's been talking with the general manager ever since she came... she went straight to his office, not even saying 'hi' to anyone, and you now that is a very strange thing for her."

"What? I thought you said she had a meeting with the head investors?"

"She does, well at least she did, but she canceled all her meeting, and I'm not talking only about today's meeting, I'm talking about ALL her meetings, ever!"

"Thank you Elaine, I'll be in the office in just a minute."

"Yes sir."

"Ohh and Elaine."

"Yes sir?"

"Consider you raise tripled, just for the 'extra information' part."

"Thank you sir."

"Bye," He flipped close his cell phone and tossed it at the passenger seat, after that stepping broadly on the gas.

"Tomoyo... what are up to?"

* * *

Yeah I know that chapter sucked but the other ones better, and it'll be up in no time (already wrote it! Jiji)

Love you guys!! Review please!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey!!!!!!

So you see! that wasnt such a long time!!!

Ok anyways.. you guys always make me sooo happy with your reviews.. so lest see what i got to say about them:

- **cuttie-blossom**: here it is!!!!!!!

- **Turanga**: ohh you'll see! And besides be Happy! It almost over!!... Thank you for liking the fic

- **misery-chick4**: I don't really know if it's a good story or not, although I thank my reviewers very much cause they'd inspired my in my darkest hours (oii..ok that sounded truly dramatic! -.-')

- **alex**: i love that you always say the same thing but are one of my loyal readers, I thank you very much for that!

- **amethyst sweet angel**: yeah i know i took long to update.. and im sorry, i was just, i dont know... anyways is great hearing from you cause you've been there from the begining ( i thank you for that).. well at least this chapter didnt take toooo long

- **Mei: **yeah there is this one bitch.. but i dont know.. kill her.. jesh .. thats well ..umm... comming to think about it.. hum..grins

- **vale-aqua**: I'm sooooo sorry.. i didnt mean to take that long, is just that my life is kind of crazy right now.. anyways thank you sooo much for liking the fic

- **AnimeAngel302**: i dont really know if im going to right about why she's the devil it self.. but.. you know how some people are just, well.. idiots.. well its kind of the same thing.. if i do make my self right about why she is the devil.. youll be the 1st to know

- **Sakura123**: O.O you think! cause for me that chapter was... well.. crap!.. anyways.. thank you soo much for liking the fic

This chapter is especially dedicated to **Vale-Aqua** who, after her eagerly toned message, made me remember that I had to update…

Well guys on with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Eriol walked rapidly through the halls of the company, not even looking at the people that were staring at him oddly. He had his goal set up: Tomoyo's Office. As his eyes saw his destination he noticed the door slightly opened, just a few more steps and he would be there.

"Eriol" a hand grabbing him by the arm and turning him around abruptly.

"What the f.." Said Eriol angrily, quickly shutting him self up when he saw who it was "oh.. Mr. Gressly, what can I do for you?" he saw that the man had a sad face or something like it between all the wrinkles of his old features.

"Ohh Eriol, she can't do that, she cant leave.. not now! You have to do something.. I mean, I tried everything and she just said no!.. no Eriol! She said No!" said the Company's presidents in a pleading tone

"Ok Mr. Gressly, calm down" said Eriol while palming the man on the back "who are we talking about here?" said Eriol in a calm tone like he was talking to a child

The man looked at Eriol incredibly "What? You don't know?"

"No Sir, I don't know. What's going on?" said Eriol, getting a little bit annoyed

"Eriol, Tomoyo's leaving Us! She's actually leaving us!"

"WHAT!?"

"You have to do something!" said the man ignoring the sudden rose of Eriol's tone

Eriol just turned around and left the man speaking alone

"You do that, you talked to her!" shouted Mr. Gressly at Eriol.

"Ok.. um that's everything I need" said Tomoyo out loud to no one in particular, looking at a carton box that had many things inside. She was standing in front of her desk her back to the door.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!?"

Tomoyo turned around quickly

"What are you doing here?!" she said not being able to move a muscle, maybe from the surprised, maybe because of him, either way her face was hard as a rock.

"You know damn well what I'm doing here! The question is what do you think you're doing resigning?" he said stepping inside, leaving the door widely open.

He had just left Gressly speaking alone, not caring about what he was shouting at him and when he saw her looking at the box he said the first thing that had crossed his mind. Now he was standing 3 feats away from here, a frown on his face.

"Well I'm tired! So I'm leaving!" she said returning the words in the same tone, looking straightly at him.

"Tired of What!?" his tone still to high, making it really easy for the people that were looking trough the glass window to hear everything they were saying

"Of this, ok! Of this! Of us fighting" her eyes filled with rage

"Shit I missed the last part, what did she say?" said Elaine to Susan eagerly

"I didn't here a thing!" said Susan "They started speaking too low!"

"She said she was tired of them fighting"

Susan jumped when she heard the voice next to her, she turned around and saw a tall black haired man standing next to her "and Who are you!?" said Susan looking at him surprised but with a demeaning tone.

The 3 of them where standing next to Susan's desk just outside Tomoyo's office, of course, eavesdropping.

"I'm Mark, Tomoyo's friend.. and..I can bet my ass you're Susan" said Mark with a grin

"how did you..."

"Would you two cut it out I can't hear a thing!!" said Elaine angrily

"Well that's because your too dam stubborn to believe anything I say!" taking one step forward

"she was lying ok! And the worst part is that you're sooo naïve that you believed her!"

"She has no reason to lie to me, she told me you two were happy and that the children.." her head down moving from one side to the other. She was rather saying such things to her self; trying to convince her self that she was the one that was right.

"God Tomoyo! She has every reason to lie to you! She's just like that! She's deceiving, deceitful and devious like that! you of all people should know that!" as he was talking he was gesturing with his hands emphasizing everything he said

Her lower lip started trembling, this was too much and she desperately needed to leave, she couldn't take this any more.. when had her life really turn into a soap opera? Was it with the whole card capturing thing when she was little? nah then she was just the side kick.. Was it when her mother got sick? well that could've been the staring of this shit.. Was it when she finally accepted that she had fallen in love with a Married Man? without doubt one of the cue points of the novel... she definitely needed to turn her life back to normal.. but.. what is really normal anyways?

She was lost in her thoughts, her eyes watery and her face down unconsciously trying to cover up her face.. he saw it anyways and his heart crumbled at the sight. He saw how much this was affecting her how much this really hurt her.

"Tomoyo we don't have to" his tone turning really soft "why does this have to be so tough? You just got to see that we belong together, that you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you" he had step closer to her, really close, his hand stroking her arms, his face getting dangerously close to hers.

When she felt his breath in her face, when she smelled his cologne, when she felt his touch she knew it was a matter of time for her to break her barriers. She had to be firm; she had to do this even if it killed her.

"no.. no.. NO!" escaping from his grip. "You think you can just come here and say nice things to me and everything will be alright.. 'oh baby I need you'" she said mimicking his voice while her hands where open doing a gesture that was supposed to imitate them embracing. Well.. it wasn't a really mature thing to do.. but if it made her forget about crying, hell, she'll try it.

He couldn't contain his smile. She could so quickly turn him from being angry to being concern to being happy, all in a second, that was one of the reason he loved her so much.

"And what are you smiling about! I'm being serious here!" she said angrier, here hands on her hips

He continued smiling at her "Did I tell you how much I love you today?"

"urggg you are unbelievable! Go tell that to Kaho!" she said turning around quickly and shoving her hands up in defeat. The truth was she had felt her strength abandon her when she heard what he had said '_ok, not now.. no turning to jelly now! Get a grip.. you're a strong woman that knows what's better for her, and that does Not include being the mistress_'

He sighted '_ok still doesn't believe me'_ the naming of Kaho told him that she hadn't believe what he said '_or maybe she's to damn stubborn to accept it'_

"Tomoyo, you know that.." he started in a low voice, his previous smile wiping it self from his face

"Don't, ok, don't" she said slowly turning around and facing him, the courage..well that she didn't know where she got it from..

"you don't have to explain your self.. just.. just don't be so cruel to tell me that you love me when you know you're with her.. that's just .. I don't know.. I just" her head down tears threatening to drop

"No. I do have to" he said once again getting closer to her, his hand on her arms "I do have to, cause I love you, cause she was lying, cause everything is over with her.. cause I want to be with you" his tone really low.

She looked up at his eyes the tears streaming from her face, not being able to control them any more

"Why do you have to be so cruel, why do you have to play with my emotions like that, why, when you know I love you so much, do you have to tell me such lies" her voice cracked and the tears where falling hurriedly one after the other.

He didn't hear the rest of what she had said, his ears stopped functioning the moment he heard her saying she loved him, by her self, not him tricking her not him hopping so, but her really saying it. His heart jumped with joy, so he did what his head supposed was the logical thing to do, he kissed her.

She couldn't remember what she was saying when she felt his hand leaving her arms and placing them selves, one on her waist, bringing her even closer to him and the other on the back of her neck, not letting her escape his grip.. not that she would've at the moment, she could blame it all on him later.. at the moment she was preoccupied feeling his lips devouring hers, she wasn't returning the kiss, nor she was fitting it.. then she felt his teeth gently biting on her lower lip and she couldn't suppress a mown. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, and she couldn't contain her self anymore, she started reciprocating as well.. hell if it was the last kiss they were suppose to share damn well go down smiling.

She could feel the hard wood of her desk pressing it self on the back of her thighs. In some moment, that she couldn't remember now, he started walking her back to the desk till she felt the desk stopping her. Their bodies fully pressed against each others.

Air was a needed resource at the moment, he had tried breathing through his nose but the amount of oxygen supplied wasn't enough, he knew he had to brake the kiss and it was killing him, it was killing him cause he knew that at the moment the kiss ended she was going to get mad, really mad. Although right now she was reciprocating the kiss, it hardly meant she had forgiven him, he had to do something to prove to her that Kaho was lying, that they were now divorced, that he wanted her, and her only. '_you twith, that's it, the divorce papers! ok so they're at the house, that's a problem'_ he keep kissing her while forming his plan _'..ohh.. right.._'

He smiled in her mouth, their lips never parting, his plan already calculated.

She was about to break the contact and start her retort when she felt him breaking the kiss, his forehead still on hers

"I love you too"

"Eriol please don't do.." she was abruptly interrupted when she felt he had suddenly stepped out of the embrace and kneeled down picking her up from the thighs and shoving her on his shoulder (like a cave man)

"Eriol, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Well I need to prove to you that Kaho was lying and that we are really divorced.. so.. we're going to the house to pick up the divorce papers, so we can stop this nonsense right away"

"I was talking about you carrying me like a cave man!!"

"Well if I put you on your feet I know you're going to escape, you're too stubborn to even wait for me get them" he said holding her while she was wiggling, trying to free her self, all in vain.

"Eriol Put me DOWN!" she started shouting desperately when she felt him walking to the door

"Nop, not going to happen" he said steeping out of the office just to be face to face with Susan and Elaine that had their mouths hanging open, then he saw Mark who had a huge smirk on his face

"Ohh hello Mark" said Eriol in a very calm tone

"Mark! Help me!!!" shouted Tomoyo trying to bring up her face that was now facing Eriol's.. well lets call it.. back.

People were now sticking out their heads from their respective offices just to see what was all the shouting about, some of them gasping, others laughing at the sight.

"Well my friend, you got your self in this mess you get out of it yourself" said Mark grinning "ohh and" leveling him self to her ear and in a more serious tone "told you she was the Devil's resurrection" the smirk returning

"how did.. how .. urghhh.. you were suppose to get me home safe and sound! That's why I called you!" she retorted angrily

"Tha tha my friend" he said waving his fingers

Eriol for his part was smirking, hearing all that they were saying. Then as he heard the ending of the conversation he turned to Susan and Elaine that were still gagging.

"Elaine" smiling to her

"eeeehh.."

"cancel all my afternoon meetings and tell Mr Gressly that I'm working on his task" after saying the last part he winked at her.

"uhhh" still the dumb face

He turned around facing Mark, Tomoyo now facing Elaine and Susan

"Well I'll be seeing you Mark"

"Yeah" Mark's grin getting wider

"Susan, Elaine.. umm you think you guys can give me a hand here" a nervous smile on her face

"eehhhh"

"Yeah.. what I thought" once again dropping her head in defeat

Eriol started walking once again grinning cause Tomoyo was not struggling any more.

"Your not putting me down, are you?"

"Nop"

sigh "thought so"

* * *

Well I guess this is comming to its end pretty soon.. yeah yeah i know FINALLY!! (well to you that is, cause i loved writing it!)... anyways.. ill try and update soon.. see if i can buy my self some time!... see you next time.. ohh and **REVIEWWWWWWW**.. love you guys.. bye 


	13. Chapter 13

I was reading the fic again (I actually forgot about it), and I was amazed at how much my grammar has improved (or maybe how much it sucked back then, lol), I'm still studding a lot to make it better .. either way I decided not to fix the grammar of the chapters (at least not yet, maybe I'll repost it one day) as it represents (in a very weird way) how much I've changed.

So at the end what I'm saying is: sorry, now I know better… LOL

* * *

As the curtains reopen a little girl in a red hood and a kid in a wolf costume approached the front of the stage. They bowed holding hands as loud claps filled the small theater.

A standing ovation was given and among them a couple was clapping, if possible, even harder than the others, huge grins on their faces.

"yey!! Cedric!!" said a small child standing on the cushion of his chair next to the couple.

Tomoyo looked at the boy next to her, and without stopping the claps, gave him a kick kiss on the head, the big smile returning after she did so.

"great play, no?" said Eriol smiling as well

"yeah, one of my favorites by far" said with a loving smile

"come on lets go meet Cedric back stage" said Eriol to Tommy in a playfull tone.

Eriol grabed Tomoyo's and Tommy's hand, each on each side and headed backstage.

.l.l.

"DAD!" yelled Cedric as he saw the group approaching.

"Hey kiddo, that was awesome acting"

"I know! I'm the scariest wolf ever" he said with a proud grin

Tomoyo smiled thinking how proud she was of Cedric when she felt something pulling her hand

"Ti Tomo can you make me a costume just like that?"

"Yes Tommy of course but how about one of Spiderman or maybe one of the transformers?" she said playfully

"yeah! That too!"

She smiled at Tommy and then smiled at Cedric

"You were great Cedric, congratulations, I bet Elisabeth was very scared"

"She was! Cause I was the scariest wolf ever! Thanks to you of course" he said while taking her hand and kissing it

"hahaha" she looked at Eriol 'like father like soon'

Eriol smiled back understanding her thought.

"So what do you guys want to do now?"

"Well you see.."

'oh here we go again' smiling to her self

.l.l.

"Great play, no?" his eyes not leaving the road

"Yeah, everything was perfect" She was turned so she could look at the back seat were Tommy was sleeping, a loving expression on her face

"oh" turning to face Eriol "I forgot to tell you that Chiharu said the party was going to be over at about 9:00, so we should pick Cedric by then"

He nodded

She turned back aging looking at Tommy sleeping like an angel.

A comforting silence filled the car both Eriol and Tomoyo immerse in their one happy thoughts.

"you know, you're a great mother" still looking at the road with a pleased smile.

She turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you"

Another silence

"Kaho was there, did you see her?" somber face as he said this

"Yes she came to say hello when you went to the bathroom. She gave Cedric a gift, oh and she was with that guy she's sating now.. he seams nice, very centered, I think his good for her" still smiling

"uhmm"

"you know she's still scared of you"

"yes I know, I noticed the last time she came to visit"

"She's trying really hard to be a good mother; you should give her a chance, the kids have, Nakuru and Spinel too.. I have.. she was just.. confused"

He looked at her, his features softening. A deep breath.

Silence

"I'll think about it"

"Ok.."

Silence once again

"How about you?"

"What about me?"

"When are you going to give me a chance?"

"I actually thought that I was giving you a chance... or what do you call this" signaling with her finger at both of them "...what we've been doing so far" her face turning a deep shade of red.

He turned to look at her for just a brief second and smiled at her, than turned back to the road

"you know that's not what I mean. When are you going to marry me?"

"I.. uhmm.. I.. I just" looking down, finding her finger nails the most interesting thing in the world at the moment.

"I don't know how many times I've asked you to marry me and still you get nervous every time I bring up the subject" the smile still on his face

"Why would you want to marry me?"

"hahaha you're kidding me right!?" looking at her one more time. Her solemn expression told him she was serious.

He smiled and looked back to the road.

"because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me; because you make me smile and make me feel safe; because you love my kids as much as they love you and treat them as if they were your own; because I've never meat anyone with a kindest heart; because I cant talk to you about anything and nothing at all; because every time I wake up the first thing on my mind is you, and when I go to sleep you are the last thing on my mind too; because for the first time in the longest time, I can be alone with myself and have joyful thoughts; but most importantly, because I love you"

He looked back at her and saw her smiling; her eyes cast down a single tear running trough her cheek. Slowly he pulled the car to a halt and parked on the side of the road.

"hey, its ok if you don't want to marry me.. I just love you so much, and want to be with you every second that, I don't know maybe, I'm been selfish"

"no its not that.. I do want to marry you.. God! I love you so much.. I just.. its just than I'm.. well.. I'm just scared" still looking down

He took her by the chin and lifted her head for their eyes to meet.

"are you happy"

"yes..very"

"that's all I need to know, I piece of paper is not important, I just wanted you to be there when I wake up and when I go to bed. Getting married just means professing to the world what I've known for so long: that i love you with all my heart and that we are going to together forever" He smiled at her and gave her a kick kiss on the lips.

"And.. well, I was just trying to save Sakura from a heart attack as well"

"uhm? Heart attack? Why?" confused face

"because I want you to move in with me; and.." thinking his words trough "I want to have a baby with you" he said like it was the simplest thing ever

"What!!"

"shhh you'll wake Tommy" he said grabbing her face with both hands and then kissing her softly.

As usual she melted the second she felt his lips on hers, her heart betting ten times faster. His lips started to part her mouth and proceed a slow decent to her neck, creating small patterns as they reach their destination. Once on her neck she could feel his breath tickling he senses, her mouth turning dry and her breath shortening. His lips once again started to move this time again to her mouth, then after a soft kiss parting.

"Tomoyo would you move in with me?" his forehead to hears "would you give me a baby girl?"

She smiled

"what if it's another boy" playful tone.

"I'll live"

Both of them smiling now

"Would you marry me Eriol?"

"I thought you'd never ask"

The end!

* * *

So that's it... I know I left some loose ends but hey bear with me, maybe I'll do another one. jiji

Love you lost, you've been the Greatest, thanks for the marvelous reviews.. CIAO!

Seida


End file.
